Always
by The Black Flamingo101
Summary: After Chiaki turns down Yuu, he is at a loss of what path to choose next when a new assistant joins the manga department. Will Yuu get an uke or stay single forever! -COMPLETE- The sequel is out!
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is in response to the extremely awful Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi 2, episode 3. During which I yelled, "DAMNIT! YUU NEEDS AN UKE!"

So I'm going to give him one.

So there.

I'm looking at around ten ish chapters, but it could probably become longer/shorter. I have the plot ready, it's just a matter of writing it.

And if ya'll wanna blame/thank anyone, thank/blame Egoistfangirl for getting me worked up enough to write an entire fanfic dedicated to Yuu finding somebody to love *cues queen song and begins singing awfully *

Hope ya enjoy. Rate. Review. Give suggestions. Requests. Etc. Yeah. Baby.

**TBF101**

P.s. Please review... I need them ._.

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

**A Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi Side Story  
><strong>

**Chapter One: Unfortunately Right**

"Alright, looks like the manuscript is done. Good work everyone!" One of the shounen editors called into the workroom. Yanase Yuu's piercing garnet eyes almost rolled back with relief. While the others began to pack up and leave, Yuu stayed put in his chair, stretching his arms and yawning with gusto.

Good fuck it had been a long week. On top of being exhausted, Yuu's hand was cramped and sore and when he closed his eyes all he saw was toner. But, he wasn't complaining. Such was the life of working with manga. Though, this month had been particularly satanic.

One of Marukawa's most popular mangakas, Ijuiin Kyo, was scheduled to do a double spread this month, and as the author had the tendency to lose all focus and wallow in a pit of unfathomable depression when things went the slightest bit wrong, they had nearly missed the deadline. Ijuiin, Yuu, and the other assistants had worked from PM to AM to complete it on time, but it had been completed nonetheless. The printers would be ecstatic. Manga departments were almost always the ones to call in asking for more time, or even worse, coming up with illogical lies to stall for more time or flying all the way out to Hokkaido to pick up a manuscript. The shounen department was slightly better at keeping deadline than the infamous maiden brigade, but still, the word "manga" had the tendency to make every printer within a hundred miles cringe and/or run towards the nearest cliff with intent to jump off.

And Yuu Yanase knew one of the acute reasons why. He opened his heavy eyelids as the buzz of a phone vibrating caught his ear. He dug his cell out of his pocket and glanced at the new text message drearily. But as he read, he felt twinges of electricity begin to stir the drudgery of his mind.

The message was from Chiaki.

It was nothing unusual. Just a friend checking on a friend who'd been holed up with a bipolar mangaka for three days. In fact, Chiaki usually texted Yuu so much he had to put his phone on vibrate because the ring tone was annoying. The two had known each other since middle school, and often hung out or toured onsens together when their schedules matched up. If anything, the casual, superficial text was entirely normal and benign.

Or at least, it would have been one week ago.

Yuu shut his phone and slid it back into his hoodie pocket, resting his neck against the back of his chair, his auburn bangs brushing against his closed eyes. He expelled a deep breath as he remembered the conversation that had taken place between them.

After years, (and years, and years) of silently and cunningly inching towards his friend, Yuu had finally told Chiaki that he loved him.

And Chiaki naturally, hadn't believed him.

Yuu's eyebrows involuntarily furrowed. Yes, he knew that Chiaki was dumb as a doorknob and if he smacked his head against a brick wall, the wall would probably have to be taken to the hospital. That trait had actually served him well as it helped Yuu to be under the radar while brushing up or hugging (or even doing a nude drawing of) the dark brunette. If fact, at one point Yuu had even found Chiaki's chirpy obliviousness attractive. It went well with his wide, innocent blue eyes.

But that expression of denial really was the last straw. Chiaki had pushed him past his cracking point, and as a result, Yuu had had to momentarily lose his coyness and be straight with his interest.

And Chiaki had chosen Hatori over him.

It wasn't like Yuu hadn't seen it coming. Chiaki wasn't capable of doing absolutely anything except drawing pink, girly romance mangas, and the kitchen screamed to have him in it. As much as his rival irked him, Yuu clearly understood that someone responsible and steady was most like to attract an airhead floater like Chiaki. In fact, the two really made quite the pair. Hatori gave Chiaki some much needed (VERY MUCH NEEDED) stability and structure, while Chiaki's bumbling demeanor got Mr. Stoneface to crack a smile every now and then.

Yuu opened his sharp and knowing eyes, resting his chin on his elbow.

Even if he was ambitious, first of all, Yuu was sensible and cunning. He read people. He could predict their choices like tarot cards. He knew what they wanted before they even did.

And he had known that Chiaki would never be his.

Maybe he even knew it from the start. Way back at the beginning, maybe he'd known what lay ahead on his chosen road.

But even if Yuu knew the outcome of his path, that didn't stop them from taking it just for that tiny glimmer of hope that he could be wrong.

But unfortunately for him, he'd been right.

He'd now come to the end of his chosen path, meaning it was time to choose another. And for once in his life, the intelligent, talented assistant was at a loss of where to go.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Yes?" Yuu called, his eyes shifting towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy and review! ^^

and thanks to Miss Misty and my darling Egoistfangirl for reviewing already. And to those who have subscribed, don't worry I'm a fast updater ;) especially if I get feebackies. Let me know how you like the new character!

**TBF101**

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

**Chapter Two: Entirely Unnerving**

"Excuse me." An unfamiliar voice answered, the door creaking as it slid open. Yuu's eyes immediately looked the stranger up and down as he quietly entered the room. The voice belonged to a striking pale young man with light blond curly hair and wide, dull blue eyes. His face was heart shaped and prominent, and Yuu's eyes found their mark there first before peering over the rest of the stranger's body. He was about average height, probably several inches shorter than Yuu himself, and was thin and willowy, though it was a little hard to tell if he was just trim or anorexic because of the large, horizontally striped grey hoodie he wore. Yuu's knowing eyes peered down the stranger's lithe legs then traveled back up to meet the blond's eyes. The stranger almost flinched as he stared back into those cunning, almost predatory eyes, and Yuu instantly got a bit of insight into the young man before he'd even asked him his name. He looked deeper into the blue-gray irises and saw a menagerie of emotions.

Sadness. Restraint. Melancholy. Fear. A river of quiet feelings all pooled inside the stranger's eyes, and Yuu could almost guess what the blond was here for.

"What do you need?" Yuu asked, shifting his eyes back down to the table as he gathered some scattered sketches.

"I'm looking for an Ijuiin-Sensei." The blond stated plainly.

Yuu raised an eyebrow, but briskly answered.

"He's probably in the editing office down the hall. If not, he's probably gone home."

The blond nodded curtly and pivoted on his heel to leave.

"Thank you." He murmured quietly as he shut the door.

Yuu gathered up the last of his things and left the workroom shortly afterward, intending to go home and drink a couple dozen beers before crashing in his bed.

The blond soundlessly followed Yuu's directions and headed to the large office at the far end of the corridor. He reached a thin hand into the pocket of his sweatshirt and scanned the contents of a folded letter again before knocking on the door. He waited, but no sound or voice came in reply. The blond pursued his lips irksomely and was about to knock again when he heard footsteps come from the other side of the hall.

"Ah!" A flamboyant, energetic voice called. "Araki-kun! We've been expecting you."

The blond turned and his eyes lit up as he recognized Marukawa's executive director Isaka Ryuichiro walking towards him with several other people. He quickly gave a respectful bow to the director, who nodded his head and motioned to a tall, raven-haired man behind him.

"Ijuiin-sensei, I'd like to introduce your new assistant, Araki Hisashi, who came all the way from Hokkaido to join our manga department."

The tall, handsome mangaka stepped forward and offered Hisashi a hand.

"Welcome to Marukawa. I am Ijuiin Kyo."

Hisashi shook his hand, smiling amiably.

"It's an honor to work with you Ijuiin-sensei. I'm a big fan of "The Kan."

Ijuiin smiled in return.

"Thank you. Isaka showed me your portfolio and I was very impressed. You will be a great asset to our team."

"I look forward to working with you." Hisashi replied, dipping his chin again.

"Araki-kun," Isaka cut in. "Sorry to make you come down like this, but Ijuiin-sensei has just completed his deadline for this month, so we won't be needing you quite yet. Why don't you go and get settled into your apartment and tomorrow we'll introduce you to the rest of the staff."

"Thank you Isaka-san." Hisashi replied, bowing again. "I'll be going then."

After figuring out how navigate various elevators and find the bloody entrance to the huge building, Hisashi left Marukawa and made his way to the train station. He walked quickly, with his head down, but his eyes alert. He made it to the subway, and after much confusion of which train line he was supposed to take, he bought a ticket and boarded the packed train. Hisashi found a seat near the exit and sat down, his cloudy blue eyes staring dryly at the advertisements plastered along the walls. Those same eyes flickered over to a pack of schoolgirls briefly when he noticed them pointing and giggling at him. His sighed under his breath and scooted lower in his seat, hoping his presence could go a little more unnoticed in the future. But that was unlikely in a city such as this.

It had been over ten years since he'd moved from Tokyo to Hokkaido with his father and stepmother. He'd forgotten how the endless city moved non-stop like a hill of ants. Always racing. Always working. Always calling. Always talking. It was such a change from the less-crowded countryside of northern Japan. To be back here wasn't just uncomfortable.

It was entirely unnerving.

Once the train had reached his stop, Hisashi had slipped out of his seat and ducked out of the train before he could be bombarded by high school girls wanting to touch his wispy curls. With a bit more difficulty he managed to find his street and head into his apartment building. As he walked down the hallway, he glanced at what appeared to be a heated spat between two of the residents, one a tall black-haired man with glasses, and the other a petite brunette who was blushing madly. Hisashi sighed again. So much for a quiet apartment building…

Even though he'd only arrived late yesterday afternoon, most of his unpacking was already done. The main things he still needed to do were laundry and go shop for food, as he was getting dangerously low on convenience store pre made bento. But having neither motivation nor appetite, Hisashi retreated to his room to unpack his boxes of manga and various knick-knacks.

He took out each volume of The Kan and all his other mangas and arranged them on his bookshelf, organizing them by series but little more. They would all be in a disheveled pile by his bed within a few weeks anyway. When he was done, he took apart the box and stacked it with the others against the wall before beginning to unpack the last, and smallest, box that contained his alarm clock and a few assorted pictures. (Or so it was labeled. His stepmother had packed this one when he'd gone shopping for a microwave.)

He deftly cut through the tape and began taking out the pictures, glancing briefly at them before setting them randomly on the shelves. His father, his stepmother, a few cousins, the wintry landscape of Hokkaido, and…

Hisashi froze, so stunned he nearly dropped the last picture. But when his grayish eyes lost their surprise, his eyes began to pool with tears.

"_Sashi-chan! Get over here so I can get one damn picture of us!" _

"_Oh come on! Why do you always need to have pictures?" _

"_Oh fuck Sashi, you ask this every time and every time I tell you the same thing. I want pictures so I can never forget." _

Hisashi glanced past the dusty glass at the warm face that would forever grin at him, but do no more. He set the picture on the floor, facing away from him, and hugged his knees to his chest as he wept out the name he would never forget.

"Atsushi…."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! Thank you everyone for the reviews and subscriptions! ^_^ (and Miss Mysty, thanks for the grammar comment. Lol, grammar is the one aspect of english I am not friends with...)

I'm relieved everyone is taking well to the new character and hopefully he will be much loved by the time the story is finished. I'm also trying to keep Yuu IC as much as possible, but I can only get so much info from three measly episodes -.- so hopefully I portray him accurately as well.

I took the initiative to draw a proto type of Hisashi and upload it to my deviant art. I also tried to keep the style as close to Nakamura's as possible, but hers and mine are very different so it's not perfect (grrz) And eventually I plan to do one of him and Yuu together :) yayz

here's the link for the pic, enjoy ch 3! review please :)

**TBF101**

theblack flamingo101 dotdeviantart dotcom /#/d4dqk5f

(take out spaces and dots)

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

**Chapter Three: Blatantly Obvious**

"Everyone, I would like to introduce Ijuuin-sensei's newest assistant." Ijuuin's head editor spoke to the team, motioning towards the short boy next to him. Yuu's garnet eyes drifted up from his sketch and a flicker of surprise flashed in his eyes as he saw the stranger from yesterday.

"Please welcome Araki Hisashi-kun from Hokkaido."

The blonde, blue-eyed manga assistant dipped his head and bowed respectfully. As he looked back up, his gray-blue eyes caught Yuu in recognition, and lingered for a moment before he spoke.

"It is nice to meet you all," he murmured in polite, but quiet monotone.

The other five assistants, including Yuu, all stared at the new addition to their team. But while Yuu gave a single curt nod, the other four (all of whom were girls) immediately had their eyes get all starry at the sight of the cute new boy wearing the too-big hoodie.

But the cunning brunette was interested to note that the blonde subtly ignored their glances as he took the empty seat at the end of the table. Yuu felt his lips curl into a slight, musing smile. Was this Araki-kun merely shy?

Or was he surfing for cock.

And as wily as he was, Yuu couldn't help but lean towards the latter, even while he recognized that it was fairly early to tell.

The head editor briskly regained the attention of the assistants to line up this month's projects before heading off to find Ijuuin-sensei, who'd gone awal in search of strong coffee.

As soon as momentary order was repealed, the blonde was pounced upon with greetings.

"Welcome Araki-kun!" The four girls chirped, inclining wide smiles and eyelashes towards the new blood—er blonde. The blonde paused a second before giving them a quiet thank you. Yuu dryly went back to his sketch, but heard every passing emotion of the ensuing conversation.

Hisashi's dull blue eyes briefly traveled to each of the new faces, but showed neither negative nor positive reactions. They simply stared, not even when his new co-workers began asking him questions he'd answered a thousand times in his life.

"Is that your natural hair color, Araki-kun? Or do you bleach it?" An assistant named Yuka asked.

"It's natural." He replied simply.

"Wow!" The girls stated in amazement. "It's so blonde it almost looks white!"

"And it's so curly!" Mitsuki giggled. "Can I touch it?"

Hisashi sighed inwardly but nodded and endured the brief petting. What was with people? It was like they'd never seen naturally curly hair in the entire Asian continent.

But he eventually remembered that Japan-wise, that pretty much was the case…

Unfortunately for him.

"Amazing, it's so fine and soft." Mitsuki cooed afterward. "Are you really Japanese?"

"I'm half German." Hisashi replied (also for the thousandth time in his life).

"Oh really? Your mother or your father?"

"My…mother." The blonde replied, though this time a little more hesitantly.

"Have you ever been to Tokyo before? Or is this your first time here?"

"N—No…I lived…here when I was around t—ten." He stammered, his blue eyes starting to dart around.

"Do you have family here?"

"Hey now. Quit piling questions on him. He just got here five minutes ago."

Hisashi's wide gaze flickered over to Yuu, who's piercing eyes had briefly glanced up when he'd heard the discomfort in the newbie's voice.

"Oh Yanase-kun," Yuka groaned. "We're just curious."

Yuu snorted.

"Oh you girls and your questions. You know you'd probably learn a lot more about a person if you just watched them for awhile instead of giving them a verbal frisk."

"Well you're as high and mighty as always." Mitsuki pouted, sticking her upper lip out at her fellow assistant.

Yuu rolled his eyes.

"Just making sure you don't scare any of our newbies off. You saw how Ijuuin-sensei was with the last deadline. He needs all the help he can get."

"God, don't we know it." Ritsuka sighed, remembering how particularly hellish last hell week had been. The other joined in with their own personal horror stories about mangaka and keeping their deadlines, or lack thereof.

Hisashi noticed that the conversation had been skillfully steered away from him and was grateful from the bottom of his heart. He quietly went back to unpacking his pens and tools as the other's talked, his presence put in the back of their minds.

Where he wanted it.

Since it was the first week of the cycle, most of the work that day consisted of Ijuuin working on his storyboard and the assistants drawing and toning spare backgrounds and filler panels for the upcoming month.

Over the course of the long, uneventful day of cutting boring toner, Yuu found himself casting glances at the new assistant. The insightful rust-red eyes had taken a slight interest in the blonde's psyche. The girls were easy to read. In fact, they barely needed reading at all as they often said outright what they were thinking. But the way the blonde had so easily crumbled earlier made Yuu muse. With hair and a face like that, Araki obviously got a lot of stares and questions, and at first he'd seemed comfortable (if bored) enough to answer them. It hadn't been the interrogation that made him stutter, it had been the topics of the inquiries. The subject of the blonde's German mother, and whether of not he'd lived in Tokyo before had been the stumbling blocks of the conversation. His family and his past. It was blatantly obvious that there were problems lingering there, though Yuu knew none of the details.

Another area of interest was Araki's facial expressions, or lack thereof. The blonde gave of an air of disinterest, but the clarity of his tone indicated that he wasn't shy in the least. And he clearly didn't think along the lines of someone like Hatori, who thought idle chatter to be beneath him when there was work to be done.

No. Yuu saw clearly that the blonde wasn't antisocial because of some personality defect. He just truly, seriously wanted to be left alone.

That left one plausible explanation, something, or someone was creating an invisible barrier that kept this guy from his surroundings. Even as he silently worked, his stony blue eyes were clouded, as if he were lost in his own mind.

Yuu's eyes lingered for a brief moment on the new assistant's unique irises. Blue was a rare color around here. In fact, the only other person Yuu had known with blue eyes…was Chiaki.

Yuu's auburn brow briefly furrowed. Was the shade of Araki's eyes similar to Chiaki's?

No. Not in the least.

Even though Chiaki was so laidback he was almost in a coma, his irises had a brightness to them, a kind of positive cheer that glowed even when the mangaka was in less than stellar physical (or social) shape.

Araki's eyes weren't bright. They were as dull and gray as the large hoodie he wore, with only a little twinge of color to prove they weren't the shade of rocks.

And as far as Chiaki and Araki went personality wise….

They were all the more stark.

"Oh!" Yuka barked suddenly. "Araki-kun, let me give you my business card."

"Good thinking Yuka-chan," Mitsuki nodded. "I almost forgot too."

Hisashi nodded and murmured several 'thanks you's' as he accepted the small white cards. After he'd put them next to his work page, he wordlessly reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a few of his own, passing them out. The girls were ecstatic as they took them gratefully, as if he'd just handed them an unexpected paycheck. Hisashi offered one to Yuu indifferently (even though had not given the blonde one of his own cards) and the reddish brunette took it without a single word. But before Yuu could break eye contact to shove the card into his pocket, his gaze met yet again with the blue marble pallor of Hisashi's eyes. Yuu didn't shirk or glare, but merely stared boldly into the gaze, his eyes ever searching and ever finding insight.

And once again, he saw emotions stirring inside the blonde.

Sorrow. Lethargy.

Regret.

As much as that blonde tried to hide what he felt, Yuu saw it all…

"Hey, Araki-kun," One of the girls asked. The two male assistants broke their locked eyes and glanced other to her.

"Yes?" Hisashi replied.

"Your name on this card, is this the correct spelling?"

The blonde nodded, causing the other girls to chirp excitedly again.

"Wow, what a pretty name Araki-kun!"

"Wait, I'm confused," Ritsuka cut in, tilting her head. "What is it?"

Hisashi looked up again, his blue eyes almost seeming to moisten in the stark lighting.

"Hisashi. It's the character for the word 'Always.'"


	4. Chapter 4

Greeting and Salutation peeps! ^_^ once again, thank you all for the reviews and subscriptions! They really help alot! (In addition to the grammar advice. cough. I know. Queen of typos. I reign forever.)

Glad everyone like the Hisashi pic too! (And just to clarify to one reader: No, he is not a vampire. Though I do have a Junjou romantica vampire oneshot up.)

This chap is a little short, but I have a better handle on the plot now so next one should be better! *bows * Arigato!

**TBF101**

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

**Chapter Four: Blissfully Ignorant**

"WAAAAHHHH! OH MY GOD YUU! THE NEWEST EDITION OF 'THE KAN' SIGNED BY IJUUIN SENSEI HIMSELF!"

Yuu winced and smiled musingly as Chiaki freaked out over the new manga, his bare feet twirling around in a circle.

"This wasn't supposed to come out till next week! How'd you get it?"

"Worked my ass off for five days drawing him buildings." Yuu replied, flopping down on one of Chiaki's beige couches. "So he let me have first dibs."

"Really? Was his deadline that bad this month?" The dark brunette asked, taking the seat next to his friend.

"The deepest level of hell." Yuu smirked back playfully. "And from what I've heard, you've dug yourself in deep lately too."

Chiaki furrowed his eyebrows indignantly.

"Hey! I was having problems with my storyboard! And Tori was being a total jerk about it too. Look at this! He sent me twenty six messages in two days!"

Yuu glanced at the screen of Chiaki's phone and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Hatori's a bloody workaholic, but you do your share of the damage too with all your procrastinating."

"Oh come on! I'm not that bad!"

Yuu merely raised an eyebrow in response and Chiaki puckered his lips in annoyance.

"You're a meanie Yuu…"

Yuu grinned.

"Why? Because I only speak the truth?"

"No, because you're just mean." Chiaki retorted, sticking out half his tongue. Yuu chuckled and gave Chiaki's slender should a playful shove.

"Hey!" The blue-eyed brunette barked, returning the favor slightly harder. The two started shoving and pushing each other until it cascaded into a full on wrestling match on the couch. Unfortunately for the smaller, thinner, and weaker Chiaki, Yuu was a much better wrestler and had managed to tackle him facedown on the couch, pinning down his arms and back effectively.

"YUU!" Chiaki moaned, realizing he was truly SOL.

Yuu chuckled, strands of his auburn hair touching Chiaki's back as he leaned down to the brunette's ear.

"Give up Chiaki," He whispered into his friend's neck. "I won't let you back up until you say it."

"Yuu! Let me up!" Chiaki laughed, Yuu's breath tickling his ear.

"Say it…" Yuu breathed harder, the tone of his voice dropping ever so slightly.

Chiaki froze, a blush suddenly creeping over his cheeks for reasons he didn't understand. He was just playing around with Yuu, why did he feel so…odd?

The brunette's breath hitched as Yuu repeated himself.

"Say it Chiaki…Or…"

Chiaki swallowed.

"Or w-what?"

"Or I'll have to tickle you!"

"WAH! YUU! STOP STOP STOP!" Chiaki almost screamed out as Yuu's nimble fingers pranced around his torso, making the brunette squirm and giggle uncontrollably. Chiaki was laughing so hard that they both went rolling onto the floor, where Yuu continued to torment the smaller man. He sat on Chiaki's stomach, and began to chuckle himself as he saw the brunette's red, joyous face.

"YYUUUU! Please stop!" Chiaki panted weakly, his mouth still set in a wide grin. Yuu let out a roll of laughs and stopped his hands, resting them on his thighs as he watched Chiaki catch his breath.

"Yoshino, are you done with your storyboard yet—"

Yuu's garnet eyes shot over to the opposite side of the room as he heard the deep, monotone drawl of Hatori's voice. They exclamations of the rough housing had completely drowned out the sounds of Chiaki's editor and boyfriend coming into the apartment. Yuu felt his eyes narrow as Hatori stared in horror and anger at the compromising position of his love rival and his painfully oblivious uke. Yuu shifted onto his feet and stood, still meeting Hatori's eyes with equal ferocity.

"Torriii! Did you bring me food? I'm all out of rice again!" A piteous voice cried from the floor. Chiaki, his face pink from his laugh workout smiled dazedly up at Hatori, who stared back with steely eyes.

"Get off the floor Yoshino." Hatori commanded evenly.

"Help me up!" Chiaki spouted, wiggling his extended fingers at the tall brunette. Yuu moved out of the way as Hatori walked over in front of Chiaki and unceremoniously hauled his ass up, the rusty red irises losing none of their hardness.

"Are you done with your storyboard?" Hatori asked again.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's finished. It's in the bathroom, I had an epiphany this morning when I was—"

"I don't need to know," Hatori briskly cut in, exhaling through his nose. "Just go get it and lay it out for me while I make you some food."

"YAY!" Chiaki cheered, prancing down the hall at the mention of vittles.

"Chiaki," Yuu called. "I need to get going. I'll see you later."

"Aw! Okay." The brunette answered. "Thanks again for the manga Yuu!"

Once Chiaki was out of earshot, Hatori's hackles rose as he and Yuu stared each other down.

"What have I told you about getting handsy with Yoshino?" Hatori hissed, his grey eyes as sharp as steel.

Yuu cocked his head coolly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Chiaki and I were just having fun…as friends."

Hatori didn't look convinced.

"TORI! I LOCKED MYSELF IN MY CLOSET! HELP ME!"

Hatori's chest fell with a heavy sigh and he began walking past Yuu to rescue with clueless boyfriend.

"Give up, Yanase," Hatori said as he stepped away. "Yoshino is mine, and you'll never be able to change that."

Yuu narrowed his eyes and walked to the front entrance, grabbing his coat and bag before shutting the door with a bit more force than necessary.

He left the apartment building and began strolling to the train station, shoving his hands in his pockets as a cool, night wind swirled around him. The man with auburn hair and startling eyes walking as he normally did, alert and observant, even as his mind had retreated to a den of solitary contemplation.

Yuu sighed irritably.

Hatori was right. Yuu knew that more than anyone, though he hated admitting it. And yet he'd allowed himself to joke and be with Chiaki once again, knowing full well that his friend was a couple bulbs short of a lighthouse and didn't comprehend what that contact meant to Yuu.

But even in his airheaded state, Yuu couldn't quite bring himself to be mad at Chiaki. He was irritated, yes. A jar of mayonnaise had more social finesse than his middle school friend, but Yuu had always liked that about him. To someone who was so insightful he was almost an empath, a person who could remain in a state of ignorant bliss was as soft and feathery as a dove to Yuu. No schemes. No being twofaced. No vagueness. Just white honesty.

Yuu stopped at a street corner and glanced dryly up at the starless sky of Tokyo.

And he knew then that while he loved his friend and his ignorance, that it had caused him nothing but pain.

And it wasn't likely to stop unless he severed his ties.

* * *

><p>It's funny how easy it is to make fun of Chiaki in this story. SO many expressions to use. Not a sharpest tool in the shed, A few fries short of a happy meal, a few panels short of a manga...<p>

Oh so many. Let's have a contest to see who can come up with the best Chiaki insult! XDDD

But don't tell Hatori. He can be an extremely scary man when he wants to... *shudder *...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello hello again. Thank you all so much for the reviews and subscriptions! ^_^ and also for your patience with my god awful grammar. On another note, I read a bit of Junjou a few days ago and realized I have been spelling Ijuuin's name wrong -.- (it's two U's not two I's)

Pah.

Oh well, while grammar is not my strong suit, I like to think I can be creative with plots so hopefully you can all fall back on that. Lol.

By the way, great Chiaki insults ;D I might have to use a couple of those. Tee hee. I will update soon!

TBF101

P.s. Hey Chiaki, Colonel Mustard called. He said get a clue.

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

**Chapter Five: Utterly Terrified**

It was three weeks before the next deadline and Ijuuin Kyo and his six assistants were starting to feel the pressure. And they had thanked the god/gods many times that they'd chosen to get most of the spare backgrounds done ahead of time, as they'd used almost all of them. Still, they were making progress steadily and their sensei had had only one minor meltdown so far, so it was pretty safe to say that all was going relatively well.

Yuu's eyes traced every careful line that he drew on the background of a cityscape only stopping every so often to glance at his reference picture.

"Araki-kun," Ijuuin called from his drawing table.

Yuu's eyes briefly glanced over as Hisashi got up and took a piece of paper Ijuuin passed to him. The blonde went and sat back down, his stony eyes looking the drawing up and down and making a few light sketches. After a few minutes with the page, he got back up and gave it back to Ijuuin.

Yuu's gaze went back to his drawing, focusing on his work rather than the oddities of his fellow employees, as the mangaka and assistant had been doing this most of the day. Rather than being assigned to grunt duties, as new assistants often were, the curly-haired blonde had worked almost nonstop directly with the shounen mangaka. The other five assistants had noticed but said nothing, especially since the girls had been particularly giggly and squeey today. In order to keep his unruly hair out of his eyes while he drew, Hisashi had pinned back his curls with a couple bobby pins, which made his already doe-eyed face all the more adorable (not that he seemed to notice). So the normally jealous girls were effectively subdued and Yuu couldn't care less, so the day had gone by peacefully and uneventfully.

But Yuu found his eyes glancing up again as a knock came from the door to their workroom.

"Pardon the intrusion, sensei," A voice called. Yuu recognized him as the editor for another shounen mangaka, Kazutaka Hiromi.

"What can I do for you?" Ijuuin asked, not looking up from his table.

"I heard you have a new assistant who specializes in hands. Kazutaka-sensei is stuck on a panel and she refuses to continue until she's satisfied."

"Araki-kun," Ijuuin called. The blonde went over to the man and carefully took the paper, his eyes glancing over it several times.

"Kazutaka-sensei always has difficulties with hands. She says this panel just looks off, but neither of us can figure out why."

The tinniest of smiles flickered across Hisashi's face, and all the girls inwardly clutched at their hearts at the sheer cuteness.

"I can't see why she would think that. The thumb is on the wrong side of the hand."

The editor's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?"

Hisashi nodded, pointing to a spot on the paper.

"See if the elbow and forearm are angled like this, the thumb would be facing away from the viewer, not towards."

Hisashi set the paper briefly down on his part of the table and started doing a quick reference sketch on another sheet.

"Also, her fingers are a little misaligned. The middle finger is always slightly longer than the forefinger and the ring finger, so that's also probably why it looked awkward. Here." Hisashi said, handing the sketch back to the editor, who looked at it admiringly. He glanced back up at Hisashi, smiling.

"Ijuuin-sensei, we might have to steal your new assistant for a couple of afternoons sometime. Kazutaka-sensei always misses her deadlines because she has such trouble with hands."

Ijuuin chuckled, still focused on his sketch.

"Huh, not on my watch. I need his help with feet. They're my Achilles heel."

The editor laughed in response, then turned back to Hisashi, bowing slightly.

"Thank you very much. This will really help her."

"Oh no," Hisashi replied, staring at the floor. "It was nothing."

"I'm afraid I don't agree with you, Araki-kun. Tell me, where did you acquire such skill with hands? Most artists find hands a challenge."

The blond swallowed, nervously pressing his lips together.

"W—Well…I…."

"Well, if you spend twelve years being personally trained in art by Rurouri Renaka, you're bound to pick up a few tips." Ijuuin commented casually.

All eyes in the room immediately darted to the blonde, who was trying very hard to become invisible but was failing miserably.

"No way!" Yuka exclaimed. "The best-selling fantasy mangaka?"

Ijuuin nodded, still drawing.

"She's a friend of mine who lives in Hokkaido. When I told her I needed a figure specialist, she recommended Araki-kun."

"I'm impressed," The editor spoke. "But it's unfortunate for my authors that you seem to have a knack for finding talented assistants Ijuuin-sensei. First Yanase-kun and now a specialist. You get all the breaks. But Kazutaka-sensei is waiting for me so must go. Thank you once again for your help."

The manga editor left and Hisashi went back to his seat, fully aware that four of the five assistants were staring at him as if he'd just sprouted neko ears and a tail. He'd barely gone back to work before they pounced.

"So do you know Rurouri-sensei personally Araki-kun?" Mitsuki asked, her eyes and face aglow at the mention of the brilliant mangaka.

When Hisashi didn't reply right away, Yuu's eyes briefly lifted again and slid over to the blonde's face, and as composed as he normally was, he was taken aback.

Hisashi's eyes were glued to the table and his teeth were pressed deeply into his lip, as if he were trying to stop them from quivering. His hands were clasped together and his eyes were wide, his entire body language reading like a blood-curdling horror story. He looked so terrible that Yuu was about to intervene in the conversation when Hisashi suddenly spoke.  
>"S-She was my neighbor…Sh-She t-taught me how to draw." He slowly creaked out.<p>

Yuka titled her head, catching Araki's utterly terrified body language.

"Araki-kun? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The blonde quickly stammered, as if to convince himself more than the others. "I'm going to go grab a coffee."

After Hisashi had all but run out of the room, the other assistants exchanged glances.  
>"What's wrong with Araki-kun?" Ritsuka asked in a hushed tone. "He seemed really upset for some reason."<p>

The three other girls shrugged, not having the foggiest.

"Well, I don't know," Yuu suddenly murmured, lifting his eyes and giving the girls a warning stare. "But leave him be for awhile. We can't afford to have personal things get in the way of our deadline."

The girl's concern briefly flickered to annoyance as Yuu talked down to them (again), but they quickly resumed their work when Ijuuin barked at them to pipe down so he could draw.

The office phone rang a couple minutes later and the mangaka picked up, muttering a few "uh-huhs" before hanging it back on the stand.

"Will one of you run up to the sales department and pick up a stats folder for me?"

"I'll do it sensei," Mitsuki replied, pushing back her chair.

"Thanks. And hurry too, I need it right away."

"Sure thing sensei!" She replied, bolting out of her seat and hurrying towards the door. But as soon as her hand turned the doorknob and flung the door opened she was surprised to see Hisashi right in front of her. She quickly let go of the handle, but the jerking motion made the door swing back towards Hisashi and bump the cold can of coffee he'd gotten from the vending machine. Liquid flew up and splashed against his hoodie, dripping into a large, brown stain in the center of his chest.

Mitsuki's hand flew to her mouth when she saw the stain.  
>"Oh my! Araki-kun! I'm so sorry! I—I didn't mean—"<p>

Hisashi looked down at the stain, wrinkling his nose briefly but giving the other assistant a casual shrug.

"It's alright. No big deal."

"Are you sure?" She replied worriedly. "If you want I can take it home and get the stain out for you."

Hisashi paused, then finally answered,

"Um, if you wouldn't mind. The washer at my apartment is broken."

"No problem at all." Mitsuki reassured, grateful that she could help to fix her mistake.

"Folder…." Ijuuin muttered from his desk.

"Oh right! Araki-kun just leave it by my chair and I'll be sure to take it home and clean it!" She said in a rush, hurrying back out the door. The blonde sighed quietly as she left and set his coffee on the table before he started pulling off his hoodie (which the other girls subtly watched).

Hisashi carefully folded his sweatshirt and placed it by Mitsuki's chair before returning to his own spot, vaguely aware that he was being spied on again. As this had been the first time they'd seen the assistant without that old hoodie on, the girls couldn't help but eyeball every inch of the cute assistant's uncovered body.

The blonde wore a fitted dark blue shirt, but it looked much looser on him than probably intended. From the way he camped out in that tent of a gray sweatshirt every day, the girls had guess he was thin, but seeing him now without it, he almost looked too thin. (And their mothering instincts quickly took over and they made mental notes to start bringing and offering him homemade bento.)

Other than the shirt, the only other adornment on Hisashi's upper body was a long black chord with a plain, white rock tied to the end. With no other beads, charms, or decorations, it almost looked a little odd.

"Araki-kun," Yuka asked, her curiosity becoming too much. "Your necklace, what is it?"

The hand Hisashi was drawing with froze and they girls once again saw an uncomfortable aura creep into his face. After a couple of seconds, he plainly replied,

"It's just a rock." He said, tucking the long necklace underneath his shirt.

And once again, at the sound of the strange blonde's tone, Yuu felt his garnet eyes slide over to his fellow assistant.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. I don't know if any of you have seen the latest Hatsukoi episode, but let me just say... I'M FUCKING PISSED! . *SCREAMS INTO PILLOW *

Alright. I'm done. But let it be known that I am officially done with those fuckers Chiaki and Hatori. I am converting to Yuuism and am going to pray for their violent deaths.

In the meantime, I hope you will keep joining me in this journey to give Yuu and Hisashi some romantic man sex.

Cause god knows Nakamura aint' givin him any... *head/desk *

Anyway, thank you for the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy *bows * :)

**TBF101**

P.s. I know I'm being a tease. It will pick up, I promise! Stick with me onegai! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

**Chapter Six: Satisfied Relief**

True to the passing of time, monthly deadlines had come.

And also true to the passing of time, Chiaki was nowhere near being done.

The petite, dark brunette was sitting at his drawing table, furiously marking a paper while Hatori looked over his completed pages and tried not to glare too much. The assistants were also hastily toning and drawing backgrounds, well aware that the deadline was approaching and they had not slept in two days.

Yuu worked alongside the three young girls, checking their work and doing type set on some completed pages. The manga assistant suppressed a yawn and stretched his arms a bit before going to the next page. He'd been called in this morning, oddly enough by Hatori. Chiaki was so far behind three assistants weren't enough. Luckily, (for the first and probably last time in history) Ijuuin- sensei had finished his manuscript almost half a day before the deadline and all the assistants went home early. But not long after, Yuu had received a call and dragged his carcass over to Chiaki's to lend an extra hand. But unfortunately, he could tell it wasn't doing much good.

"Yoshino, how many blank pages do you have left?" Hatori's rumbling voice barked.

"Eleven…" Chiaki replied sheepishly. Hatori's brow arched and he let out a heaving sigh.

"You've been on that page for an hour Yoshino. Normally you'd have had that panel done by now."

"I know," Chiaki sighed, a slight whimper in his tired voice. "It's these hands. I just can't get the angle right."

Yuu froze.

"Do you need a model or a reference?" Hatori asked.

Chiaki shook his head.

"If we don't keep working we won't finish. And I doubt there's a picture of this angle on the internet."

"I'll model for you. Show me."

"But your hands are too big. I'm drawing the heroine and it'll throw my proportions off." He replied. Yuu looked up and felt his chest drop as he saw liquid in the corners of the dark brunette's blue eyes. He could tell Chiaki was on the verge of sobbing just from the lack of sleep and all the stress.

And as much as Chiaki had spurned him, Yuu couldn't stand to see him like that.

"Hatori," He called. The editor glanced dryly at him.

"Do you know the number for Ijuuin-sensei's cell?"

* * *

><p><em>Ring. Ring. Ring. <em>

"….uhhhh…." Hisashi groaned as he heard a repetitive ringing intrude into his sleep. The blonde slowly opened his eyes and reach a hand out from underneath the covers, patting around randomly until he found his phone.

"…hello?" He muttered out, flopping his head back onto the pillow.

"Araki-kun, this is Ijuuin Kyo."

Hisashi's eyes shot open and he immediately cleared his throat.

"What can I do for you Sensei?" He stammered, sitting up and throwing back the covers.

"We have an emergency at a mangaka's house. They need a specialist in hands and their deadline is tomorrow morning."

Hisashi glanced at the clock and raised an eyebrow. Technically it was morning…

"What's the address?" He said, trying to suppress a yawn as he grabbed his jeans off the floor and slid into them.

"I believe it's only a train ride from Marukawa so it shouldn't take long to get there. We'll pay for you to take a cab since the lines are closed, and Isaka says you'll get significant overtime for this as long as it gets finished."

"Of course Sensei," Hisashi replied, grabbing his gray (and stain free) hoodie off the end of the bed and slipping into it awkwardly while still trying to hold onto the phone.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>Exactly twenty-three minutes later, Hisashi knocked wearily on an upscale apartment door and was greeted by a tall, brunette editor who had a face like a block of dried cement. Meaning it didn't move even when he talked.<p>

"Araki-kun?" He asked dryly.

"Yes," He replied, walking inside as Hatori held the door for him, bowing slightly.

"I'm Hatori Yoshiyuki, the editor. Sorry to drag you out of bed like this."

"Oh no," Hisashi waved a hand. "I was already up so no big deal."

But when Hisashi noticed the editor glance a little too long at his hair, the assistant realized he had easily been seen through. He didn't have time to tame his curls, and they had the tendency to run wild while he slept. He sighed under his breath, wondering if he looked like a lion with an Afro.

"Yoshino," The editor called into a large room as they approached. "Araki-kun is here."

Hisashi hurriedly combed his fingers through his hair before walking into the lit room. He glanced around as he entered, only seeing the three female assistants he wasn't acquainted with. But from there, his eyes traveled into the far back corner, and they widened with surprise.

"Yanase-kun…" He murmured. Yuu looked up, giving the blonde a nod and a slight smile.

"Thank you for coming Araki-kun."

Hisashi stared for a moment, but returned the nod before looking back to Hatori.

"This is Yoshino Chiaki, who writes under the name Yoshikawa Chiharu. He's writing a highly anticipated chapter in a shoujo and he's having trouble with drawing his hands. As the deadline is tomorrow morning, we had no choice but to call you."

Hisashi nodded and glanced at the one who was sitting at the large drawing table. The dark brunette was staring incessantly at a paper, his head between his hands, and looking like he's not slept or eaten in days.

Yep, he was mangaka.

Hisashi bowed slightly towards Chiaki.

"I'll do my best. Show me what you're working on."

Hatori picked up the paper and handed it to Hisashi, who glanced over it several times before saying,

"I think I can help."

* * *

><p>"Good work everyone, I will fax the manuscript to the office. We should just make the deadline. Thank you all." Hatori said, heading to the other room to send the fax.<p>

"Amazing…we finished…" One of the exhausted assistants marveled, leaning back in her chair.

"It's a miracle…"

Yuu turned as Chiaki spoke in a wispy, relieved voice. The petite brunette was sitting slumped over in his chair and looked half dead, but he had finished without breaking down under the pressure. A half-dead Hisashi sat in a chair next to the mangaka. He'd pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his bed head curls and had his cheek pressed against the inside of the fabric as he rested his head on his elbow. The blonde closed his eyes and sighed, nearly on the verge of falling asleep.

Yuu's tired eyes glanced back and forth between the two, and found his lips briefly curling from satisfying relief. While the mangaka usually was under a lot of pressure near a deadline, this was the first time Yuu had ever seen Chiaki on the verge of tears from sheer stress. And as much as Chiaki had unknowingly hurt him, Yuu couldn't stand to see his close friend so upset and broken.

Hisashi had been impeccable throughout the night, not only helping Chiaki with drawing hands, but even completing other parts of the sketches and then switching to assist with backgrounds and type set. Yuu knew that without Hisashi's efficiency they never would've finished on time, even though he worked fast himself.

The three girls left in short order, and Yuu began to pack up his things, but he noticed Hisashi made no effort to move. The blonde just sat next to Chiaki, dead-eyed, practically sleeping in his giant hoodie.

"Hey, Araki-kun,"

The blond blinked a couple of times then turned to Yuu, who gave him a half smile.

"Thanks for coming down."

Hisashi's blue eyes widened briefly, but he creakily replied,

"Thanks Yanase-kun."

Yuu nodded, the turned to Chiaki.

"Oy, don't die on me Chiaki. Go drink some coffee and eat something."

"Mhmmm…" Chiaki mumbled, resting his chin on his folded hands. "I will Yuu."

Hisashi's dull eyes flickered over as the two exchanged goodbyes. He watched Yuu smile and wave to the mangaka as he headed out the door.

"Call me Chiaki," Yuu said as he grabbed the doorknob.

"I will Yuu. Bye!" Chiaki replied.

If the small blonde had had the energy for facial expressions, he would've furrowed his eyebrows. For the month he'd been as Marukawa, Hisashi had worked with Yuu frequently, but the auburn haired assistant had never exchanged words with anyone unless it was work related. Even less smile so warmly at someone.

But he and the mangaka seemed to be really good friends.

Hisashi's eyebrows finally did furrow as he thought this.

No. More than that.

Noticing that he was the last one here, the blonde slowly stood up and started to drearily gather his things. And he thanked every god of every religion that Ijuuin had finished on time and he didn't have to go to work today, leaving his schedule open for some much needed sleep.

"Yoshino," A voice called. Hatori, the manuscript faxed, had come back into the room, carrying two mugs of steaming coffee. He set one in front of Chiaki, then offered the to Hisashi, who accepted the caffeine gratefully.

"Once again," Hatori said, slightly bowing. "I'd like to thank you for coming down and assisting us. We never could've done it without you."

The half-German blonde, too tired to deny it, merely nodded and gave Hatori a smile.

"Whoooweeee! I am starving! Torrrri will you make me food?" Chiaki whinned, the strong coffee starting to perk him up.

Hatori sighed.

"Yes, I can make you something." He replied, heading back out of the room into the kitchen.

Hisashi took a final gulp of coffee before standing and shrugging his bag onto his shoulder.

"If you'll excuse me sensei, I should be going."

"Oh yeah sure!" Chiaki smiled. "Let me show you out!"

The brunette showed the blonde out of the workroom and they both headed to the front door. But as they passed the living room, Hisashi glanced at the scattered books on the coffee table and froze in surprise.

"Um, excuse me," He said.

"Yeah?" Chiaki smiled.

"Is that…is that the newest volume of The Kan?" He asked, his dull eyes growing wide at the glorious (or so he thought so) sight.

Chiaki too, was stunned.

"YOU…like…THE KAN?" He squeed, becoming very excited at the thought of meeting another fanboy.

Hisashi looked down sheepishly. Normally if he'd noticed something, he wouldn't have commented on it to avoid the ensuing conversation. But this was THE KAN, and that was something else entirely.

"I have every volume," He replied. "And all the action figures."

"No way!" Chiaki gapped. "I have the deluxe figure with the built in cooking timer!"

"You do! I couldn't find that anywhere! How'd you get it?"

"Yoshino," Hatori called. "The food will be done in a couple minutes."

Chiaki's blue eyes glanced over at Hisashi for a second, then he quickly called back,

"Hey Tori, can you make enough for three?"

* * *

><p>Hisashi spent a couple more hours at the mangaka's house, which was the most socialization he'd had outside of work since he'd moved to Tokyo. He actually surprised himself by engaging in a long conversation about The Kan (amongst other mangas too) and actually enjoying it. Hisashi also enjoyed Hatori's expert cooking, though he had to admit he'd never known an editor that stuck around a mangaka's long enough to cook him breakfast. He thought it very strange at first, but slowly his mind comprehended what the familiarity of the two entailed.<p>

The two were obviously dating. It was almost easy to tell by the way the mangaka acted around the editor and why said editor was also doing all his cooking and housework.

Their actions didn't make the blonde uncomfortable in the least (the food was fucking good), but it did make him wonder.

Yuu had also seemed extremely close to this blue-eyed Chiaki, but it was clear that the mangaka had affection for another.

So where did that leave the assistant?

Hisashi took another bite of rice, but he had to force back the mouthful as a haunting face flashed painfully across his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Ya'll are lucky I write so fast ;D

On another note, thank you all so much for the reviews and subscriptions! (especially one kind person who said Nakamura should use my story line. that really made my day!)

I'm so glad everyone is enjoying my spiel. ^_^

Please continue to read and review and I will undoubtedly continue to write! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

**TBF101**

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

**Chapter Seven: Horrified**

"It seems we've finished a bit early today everyone. Good work. All of you are free to leave." The tall editor, Kirishima Zen smiled at the group of assistant before heading back to the _Japun _editing office.

Yuka and the other three girls squeed in delight after the handsome editor left and they immediately began talking of the Marukawa gossip that occupied the latter half of their days. The topic of today was the appearance of Kirishima's adorable daughter whom the editor had brought to work the other day. She was blond like her father and had the face of an angel (also like her father). Nearly every single woman in the shounen manga department was already smitten with the editor-in-chief, but the presence of a cute little girl and his title as a single father only put a ribbon on the handsome package.

Yuu resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the quartet. God, it truly didn't matter which manga magazine he worked for, all the girls were exactly the same. Yuu's thoughts wandered to Chiaki's three assistants, one of which had a crush on him that he was quite aware of. They were decent workers, still a bit too green, but they were the slightest bit quieter than the shounen department. The four girls who assisted Ijuuin-sensei were the very picture of heart-clutching, (but sharp-tongued) maidens. The only difference was that they could draw action packed battle scenes, weapons, and over prominent six-packs on guys, rather than flowers and innocent shoujo boys.

"Araki-kun," Yuka asked pleasantly. "Are you taking off?"

"Yeah," Hisashi replied, shrugging on his backpack. He had nearly made it out of the room before Ijuuin-sensei came back in the room from a trip to the sales department, muttering under his breath about a 'fucking Yokozawa.'

"I'll be leaving sensei," Hisashi bowed, reaching for the doorknob. But he stopped cold when Ijuuin tapped him on the shoulder.

"If you'll wait just a second Araki-kun, the department has a request."

Hisashi's blue eyes widened.

"Y-Yes Sensei?"

"I just heard from one of the higher administrators that Rurouri Renaka is going to be flying to Tokyo soon for an international manga conference. Seeing as how she's such an important author, and that you are very well acquainted with her, the manga department head was wondering if you would be willing to be her chaperone for the week she is here. Take her out on the town and accompany her to dinners and meetings and such."

Hisashi's eyes went wide with surprise.

And unmistakable horror.

"I—I uh…F-Forgive me Sensei, but seeing as how I just moved here myself, I'm afraid I'd be a rather bad host. I—I'm sure there must be someone better suited than me."

Ijuuin raised an eyebrow.

"I find that hard to believe, Araki-kun. Renaka-san asked for you personally."

All the assistants looked over at Hisashi, who was fumbling with his words and twitching like a leaf. They exchanged glances of concern, but only Yuu looked at the blonde with calculated insight.

"This would be a great chance for you to stand out to the higher-ups Araki. You could get your name out there and you'd be set with this or any other company for life."

"I—I…"

"I mean it, this chance is yours for the taking."

The blonde grimaced at the words, then finally replied.

"I—I…Please forgive me Sensei…but I can't. I am truly, deeply sorry." The blonde all but cried out, folding the upper half of his body in an apologetic bow. "Please forgive me."

Ijuuin looked suspicious, but sighed.

"Well, it's your choice," He shrugged. "I'll get Kirishima to let them know." The manga editor walked past the assistant and sat down at his desk. Without a word, Hisashi grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open, flying out the door without even a goodbye.

"What the matter with him?" Mitsuki whispered to Yuka, who replied with a shrug. The girls all got up and left as a group, giving Yuu and Ijuuin a wave as they left.

Yuu reached down and slid his sketchpad into his bag, preparing to leave himself. But as he was about to lean back up, his eyes caught a strange bit of white on the dark wood of the floor.

Yuu's auburn eyebrows shot up as he immediately recognized the white stone that Araki had hung around his neck. Holding onto the back of his chair, he lengthened an arm out and snatched the rock from underneath the table. He sat up and turned the cool pebble over in his hands, as if trying to satisfy everyone's curiosity as to why Araki was so attached to the thing.

But it was exactly as the blonde had described it. It really was "just a rock."

Except for one thing. On the back side (or the front side as the rock was almost perfectly oval) were two black letters written in magic marker.

_H.A. _

Yuu's brow creased further. H.A? Well, if one reversed the names, Araki Hisashi could turn out to be H.A. But since Japanese last names were put first, that notion was a bit ridiculous.

"Yanase,"

Yuu glanced up at Ijuuin, who'd put on his coat and was about to leave.

"Don't stay too late." The mangaka jabbed, giving his assistant a slight smile. Yuu returned it, and replied,

"I'm going to stick around a bit. Have a good day Sensei."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Ijuuin replied, leaving Yuu alone.

The auburn-haired assistant reached back into his bag and took out one of his personal sketchbooks and began thumbing through his many life drawings of Chiaki.

Knowing that this unadorned rock held some significant meaning to the assistant from Hokkaido, Yuu knew that the blonde would be back to claim it.

And he thought it was about time he claimed a bit of information himself.

Hisashi raced into the Marukawa elevator, squeezing in right before it closed. He leaned against the wall of the empty space, trying to catch his breath from the lengthy run. The blonde had discovered that his rock was missing right before he bought his train ticket, leaving nothing around his neck but the black cord. Carefully retracing his steps, he realized that it must have fallen off in the Marukawa building, or even in the workroom while he'd drawn.

Even while he told himself that it was probably just lying in the hallway and he'd find it easily, the blonde was only just swallowing the frantic panic that was welling up in his chest.

What…what if he couldn't find it?

Hisashi shook his head, blinking back a few small pools of moisture in his eyes.

Not if. He would find it. He had to…

The elevator stopped on the manga floor and Hisashi hurriedly checked along the sides of the hallway that led to the workroom Ijuuin used. Not seeing the white rock anywhere, Hisashi's confidence began to crumble like a sandcastle being washed away by a rolling tide. More tears began to form in his eyes as he began to wonder if he'd lost it for good, and his lip quivered when his mind went back to the one who'd gave him that stone.

"Atsushi," He creaked out into the deserted hallway, as if he was pleading for help in finding the white rock.

Almost on the verge of giving up, Hisashi walked to the door of Ijuuin's workroom and forlornly opened it, walking inside without even glancing up.

"Huh. You were back even quicker than I expected."

Hisashi's eyes shot up and widened as he saw Yuu sitting coolly in his chair, lazily shading a sketch.

"Y—Yanase-kun, what are you still doing here?"

Yuu glanced up and raised a mused eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing. But since I already know I won't waste our time. You're looking for this aren't you?"

Yuu picked up the rock with two fingers and flashed it to the blonde, whose blue eyes went wider than saucers.

Hisashi almost cried with relief as he saw the familiar white rock, but even in his ease, he wondered why Yanase was handling it.

"Thank you for finding it," Hisashi said as politely as he could manage. "Now could you please give it back to me?"

The blonde took a step forward and held out an eager hand, trying not to show the desperation in his eyes.

Yuu glanced at him coolly.

"I will, after you tell me what it is."

"It's just a rock." Hisashi replied, panic beginning to stir in his mind again. "Nothing more."

Yuu smiled.

"If it 'just a rock,' then why did you come all the way back to the office just to get it? Is it that important to you?"

"No! Now give it back!" Hisashi snapped, not even aware that his sentences were contradictory.

"Oh yes, and I also want to know why a young assistant, who has only been in the system for a month, turned down an offer that could get him work, money, and even high status for the rest of his career?"

"That's none of your business!"

"It may not be," Yuu replied, calmly, but with glinting red eyes. "But I'm sure it's something that everyone, including Sensei, is wondering about now. Here, I'll make a deal with you, the rock for the 411."

"SHUT UP AND GIVE IT BACK!" Hisashi all but yelled, his small, skillful hands clenched into fists. Even Yuu was surprised by the blonde's tone, he'd never heard Araki reflect such emotion before.

Yuu's eyes darkened.

"Not until you tell me what it is."

"It's a rock!" Hisashi cried. "It's nothing but a goddamned rock!"

"Then why would you wear this goddamned rock around your neck everyday like a crucifix? And the rock is obviously more than it appears. You even wrote on it."

Hisashi's eyes went wide with horror as Yuu turned the rock so _H.A._ showed.

"Just tell me and you can have it back." Yuu repeated, resting his chin on his elbow.

Hisashi's moist blue eyes flickered back and forth from Yuu's hand to the floor, clearly torn about what to say. He stood in silence for so long that Yuu decided to push him even harder.

"But you know, if this thing is 'just a rock,' then I suppose it's useless. Maybe I should just chuck it out the window and let it fly—"

"It belonged to a friend!" Hisashi yelled, his eyes shut tight. "It's a memento of a dead friend!" He cried out, tears finally spilling down his cheeks. "Please…please just give it back." He sobbed.

Yuu passed the rock into the blonde's hand, tilting his head at Hisashi's tears.

"Now was that so hard?" He murmured. Hisashi didn't answer, but just kept clutching the rock, trying to suppress his sobs as he bowed his face. Yuu sighed, pity starting to creep into his mind.

"You know Araki-kun, you act like you don't feel the slightest bit of emotion. You act like your invincible, that nothing, good or bad, sticks to you. But in reality, you can't even see that this mask you're wearing is full of holes. Me, and every else, we can all see right through you. And the more you try to hide it, the more obvious it becomes."

Hisashi took in a deep breath, almost gasping at Yuu's words mixing with his own sobs. Garnet eyes stared in anticipation as the blonde slowly lifted his head.

But those tear filled blue-gray eyes… were full of anger.

"Fuck you." Hisashi snarled out, whipping around and flying out the door for the second time that day and racing out of the building.

Yuu stared in shock at the empty doorway for a few seconds before anger finally descended on his piercing red eyes. He deftly shoved his sketchbook into his bag and walked to the back stairwell, resolving to stay out of other's issues in the future.

* * *

><p>P.s. Don't despair. Man sex is coming :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

New chap will be up today or tomorrow! Thanks to all who review, subscribe, and read! *bows * hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

**Chapter Eight: Distant Memories**

In the weeks that followed, Hisashi and Yuu worked side by side and shoulder to shoulder, but mentally, they found themselves wishing that they had been on different continents. Hisashi had made it a point to communicate with his co-worker with only wordless gestures, and Yuu silently complied. While the blonde was still angry, Yuu was just annoyed. The other assistants noticed that there was tension between the two, but they wisely chose not to comment on it.

But Ijuuin-sensei didn't.

"Oy Yanase," The mangaka replied. "I see you and Araki-kun are getting along quite nicely."

The curly blonde, who was currently correcting another one of Ijuuin's feet, didn't look up, but dragged the pencil over a paper a little harder than normal.

Yuu glanced up, his garnet eyes as hard as the birthstone they resembled.

"What would make you think that sensei?" He commented dryly.

The mangaka rolled his eyes, and having had his share of office drama in the past, he decided this was one riot he did not want to incite. The two clearly hated each other, even if they put up mere fronts of distaste.

Yuu stopped his work as his cell phone vibrated in his hoodie pocket. He flipped it open, glancing at the text from Chiaki to call him. He wondered what his air headed friend was up to now and decided to call him after work.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Chiaki, what's up?" Yuu asked as he flopped onto one of his couches.

"Oh Yuu! Good I was waiting for your call! Guess what I got!"

"What?" Yuu replied.

"I got a free voucher to the opening night of that new restaurant Koala-san! We get a table and half off all our food!"

Yuu's eyes widened.

"Wow, when does it open?"

"This weekend! I was thinking we could go."

Yuu chest dropped slightly as a puddle of mixed feelings swirled around in his chest. While Chiaki and him used to do things very regularly, things between them lately were strained, as the dark brunette had started putting Hatori as a higher priority. So why would be choose to go with Yuu instead of his stupid boyfriend? Even though Yuu had always had fun with his friend, there's was no way he was going to sit through an awkward dinner with that couple.

"Why aren't you going with Hatori?" Yuu asked. He kept the bitterness out of his voice but it didn't diminish the magnitude of negativity he felt.

He heard Chiaki sigh.

"Tori has to work all weekend. I probably won't see him at all. Yuu, will you please go with me? I don't wanna go alone and I miss you. We haven't talked in a week."

Yuu clenched his teeth, swallowing at his friend's pained words and his own strained heart.

"…I know. I'm sorry Chiaki."

"So do you wanna go?"

Yuu sighed.

"Yeah, sure."

"Great!" Chiaki boomed, making Yuu wince at the volume. He smiled as he heard the rolling excitement in his friend's voice. "I can't wait! I'll call you on Friday so we can agree on a time alright?"

"Alright." Yuu replied, the smile still set on his face at the warmth in his friend's voice.

* * *

><p>It was Friday, and Chiaki was in a huge bind. He sat on the edge of his ungodly large bed, still fuming about his last telephone call with Hatori. When he'd casually mentioned his dinner plans with Yuu, the editor had all but blown up. Chiaki rolled his blue doe eyes. He and Yuu were friends! Yes, Yuu had confessed to him…twice actually. But that was awhile ago and Chiaki had rejected him anyways so what was the problem? Plus he was stuck here all alone this weekend while Hatori was holed up in the editing department of Emerald. What was he supposed to do? Sit here, pine, and wait dutifully for the man to return?<p>

Chiaki rested his chin on the back of his hand, puckering his lips irksomely. Hatori had forbade him to go alone with Yuu, but Chiaki really wasn't in the mood to comply with him.

Suddenly, the dark brunette's eyes widened. Wait, Hatori had said he couldn't go ALONE, but he never said anything about…

Chiaki quickly sifted through the contacts in his cellphone for a certain number then hit send.

"Hello?" The voice answered.

"Araki-kun? It's Yoshino. Hey are you doing anything tonight?"

There was a long pause on the other line.

"…Umm…I guess I'm not…why?"

"I'm going to a new restaurant tonight with a friend and I was wondering if you'd come with me. I need another person."

"Uh…well…I don't know."

"Please? I'm really in a bind. Hey I know! How bout you come and it'll be my treat?"

"Oh no, I don't want to put you out."

"You're not, you're not! Seriously, will you go with us? You'd reaaaaallly be helping me out! And it'll be fun!"

He heard Araki sigh.

"Well…okay. I guess I could come."

* * *

><p>"Over here Araki-kun!" Chiaki called from a corner of the ticket area. Hisashi carefully slid his way through the crowd, having just gotten off his train to meet up with Yoshino.<p>

Chiaki smiled as the blonde as he approached, then scanned the crowd again.

"I hope I'm not late," Hisashi panted, a little winded from his brisk walk across the station.

"Oh no, you're fine," Chiaki replied. "But I still don't see him…he's usually on time. Wonder where he is."

Hisashi's brow creased as he thought of something.

"Yoshino-san, he never told me the name of your friend—"

"Oy Chiaki!" A voice from the staircase behind them. Hisashi froze. Was that voice…familiar?

"Yuu! There you are!" Chiaki said as Yuu walked down the steps. The auburn-haired assistant smiled at his friend, but when Hisashi turned around, both of their mouths dropped.

"Alright!" Chiaki cheered, bouncing up the steps. "I'm starving! Let's go eat!"

* * *

><p>Chiaki sat between the two co-workers eagerly browsing through his menu and stirring his straw in his drink.<p>

"Araki-kun, what are you gonna get?"

The blonde's eyes peered across the printed sheet again, occasionally flickering up to Yuu irritably.

"I don't know yet." He replied, looking over the menu again.

"What's wrong?" A cool voice piped up. "Can't make up your mind?"

Hisashi's lip subtly tightened at Yuu's casual tone, but condescending words. He bit back a retort, not wanting to cause a scene.

Yuu rolled his eyes as Araki didn't fight back, and refocused his attention on Chiaki.

"Oh Yuu look! They have giant tuna! Remember when we used to get that in high school?"

Yuu nodded, a slight smiling creeping over his face.

"Yeah, and I remember the first time you tried wasabi. You put the whole chunk on your roll and ate it, then you started screaming right in the restaurant that your mouth was on fire."

Chiaki stuck out his tongue at the distasteful memory.

"Yuck, I still can't stand that stuff. I like sweet foods. Spicy stuff is gross."

Yuu chuckled.

"I know you like sweet foods. You eat all my red bean buns when you come over. And you still haven't replaced the last batch you ate."

"I didn't?" Chiaki said, wide-eyed. "Whoops."

"And you drink all my beer and fall asleep on my couch." Yuu added, his smile growing wider. "You refuse to make rice, and if you didn't have your friends around you'd be dead within a week since all you can do is draw!"

"Yuu! Cut it out!" Chiaki laughed back.

The cheerful tones of the two friends brought the blue pebbles of Hisashi's eyes up from his menu. He watched silently as the auburn-haired Yuu talked down to his friend, but there was no hatred or bitterness in his tone. He laughed, and his rusty red eyes shimmered, as if he were listing all the things he loved about his friend, pouring affection into each word. The blonde saw friendship and love between the mangaka and the assistant, and while it might have warmed his heart, any heat he might have felt was blocked as a distant memory surface in his mind, causing a cold wind to wrap itself around his head and heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Shock and Pain**

Even though the opening night of Koala-san had the restaurant packed, the three Marukawa employees did not have an unreasonable wait for their food. Chiaki started plowing through his plate while Yuu chided him to slow down and Hisashi picked like a bird.

The dark haired brunette and the manga assistant continued to tell stories about their years in middle school and high school, laughing and playing around as they did. Hisashi watched and listened silently, speaking occasionally but not offering opinion. If anything, the half-German blonde felt a bit out of place, being with two other guys who were obviously very good friends.

Yuu gave Chiaki a few hard smacks on the back when the mangaka choked on a bite of his food, smiling at Chiaki's bumbling carelessness.

"Eat slower Chiaki," Yuu smiled, running his hand across the lithe shoulder blades.

"I know—ack—Yuu…" Chiaki coughed out, his cheeks flushing slightly. Chiaki was about to go back to his food when a phone suddenly went off.

"Is that yours?" Yuu asked, glancing at his own cell.

"Yeah, it's mine." Chiaki replied, opening it. His large blue doe eyes widened.

"Who's calling you?" Yuu asked.

"Tori," He replied, hitting the green button. "Hello?"

Yuu's eyes darkened at the name of Chiaki's caller, and his face grew graver as he heard the editor exploding after Chiaki explained where he was.

"Tori listen—NO it's not like that!…Go home? But we just got here! Tori—…" Chiaki sighed in frustration as the line cut off. He shut his phone, flopping onto the back of their padded booth seat. "Why does he get so angry about these things?" Chiaki sighed, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"Because he's a control freak," Yuu spat, his teeth gritted into a sharp mesh of ivory. "Chiaki listen, you don't have to do everything he says—…Chiaki?" Yuu's eyes went wide with horror as the dark brunette pulled out his wallet and started to count up his and Hisashi's portion of the bill. He placed it on the table along with the voucher and started to slide into his coat.

"Chiaki?" Yuu murmured again in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Yuu, Araki-kun, but I have to go." Chiaki stated plainly. He glanced at his blonde acquaintance who sat at the end of the half circle booth. "Could you let me out?"

Hisashi dumbfoundedly started to comply, but he and Chiaki both froze when Yuu grabbed the dark brunette's wrist.

"Chiaki," Yuu said, his voice not disguising any of the pain that showed in his eyes and cut deep into his heart. "You don't have to go. Please, stay with me."

Chiaki's lips parted in shock as he saw the longing and frustration in his old friend's eyes. He paused for a few seconds, not moving a muscle. But when Yuu's grip started to slack, the mangaka pulled his wrist out of his friend's hold and slid out of the booth.

"I'm sorry Yuu…"

He walked out the door, leaving both the restaurant, and his friend.

Garnet eyes stared at the entrance for almost a minute, in both shock, and pain. But ever the smart one, Yuu quickly sapped the emotion out of his face and turned to Hisashi.

"Araki-kun, I'm really not that hungry anymore. Would you mind if we left?"

Hisashi shook his head, his food barely touched.

"No, not at all."

The two assistants paid their bill and left the restaurant, walking back to the train station in silence. Yuu stared ahead as he always did as he walked, with his red eyes up and his mind focused on observation. And even while his heart and his pride had suffered yet another blow by his own friend, he kept his face calm, as if trying to convince the storm of emotions inside him that he was as collected as his looked.

Hisashi on the other hand, walked with his eyes down at the cement, barely noticing where he was going. Yuu eyed him a couple times, glancing back and forth to make sure the blonde wouldn't run into anyone. But there was barely anyone out at this time of night, and the street was lifeless.

Suddenly, Yuu's eyes went wide as Hisashi pivoted on his heel and bolted down an alleyway at full speed, leaving Yuu behind.

"Oy! Where are you going?" Yuu called after him, but all he could hear were the echoes of the blonde's pants. Yuu took off after him, his eyes fixed on the back of Hisashi's striped hoodie. The blonde suddenly took a left into a dead end, where he fell against a brick wall beside a dumpster.

"Hey!" Yuu called as he caught up. "What the hell do you think you're…" Yuu's words were cut off as he heard the blonde begin to sob, his whole frame being jerked as he panted and gasped.

Tears poured down from Hisashi's gray-blue eyes and his whole face contracted as he started cry violently.

Yuu was completely dumbfounded at the way Hisashi had spontaneously crumbled, but he quickly overcame his shock.

"Araki," He said quietly. "Why are you crying?"

The blonde let out another heart wrenching sob before he stammered a tear-filled reply,

"B-Because…he—he just did that to you! For no reason!"

Yuu's brow creased. Was he talking about Chiaki?

"What do you mean? What did he do to me?"

Hisashi turned, agony mixing with the liquid in his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" He cried out. "You love him! You love him and he just threw you away like that! You've been his friend for all those years and he just tossed you aside like you were worthless! WHY?" He practically yelled. "WHY DID HE DO THAT TO YOU?"

Another sob caught in the blonde's throat and he lowered his head as he wailed, his entire face damp with melancholy salt water.

Yuu was stunned at the words. He was stunned that Hisashi was crying. And most of all, he was stunned that a man who was supposed to hate him was shedding tears unashamedly on his behalf…

But yet, in spite of his surprise, and the pain that had filled his heart, the edges of his lips curved.

"The way you cry is appalling," He said quietly, placing a hand on the blonde's thin shoulder.

"Shuddup…" Hisashi hiccupped out, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. Yuu smiled, handing Hisashi a handkerchief from his pocket. The blonde's red shot, stony, blue eyes slowly lifted up as Yuu kneeled next to him.

"Tell me," Yuu murmured. "Why are you crying over something that happened to an co-worker you barely know?"

Hisashi jerked up in a flash, throwing himself against the wall and crying fresh tears.

"Araki," Yuu repeated. "Tell me—"

"BECAUSE I USED TO BE THE SAME WAY!" Hisashi all by screamed out, gritting his teeth in pain. "AND IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!"

"What was?" Yuu asked, the mystery of his co-worker starting to crack.

Hisashi let out another howling wail.

"I WAS AN IDIOT! AND MY BEST FRIEND DIED BECAUSE OF IT! MY BEST FRIEND IS GONE! HE'S DEAD!" He cried out, his hands gripping roughly at his fair hair.

"He's dead!" Hisashi sobbed. "He's dead…"

The blonde fell to his knees once again, and Yuu had to jump forward to make sure he didn't hit something on the cement. His lean arms felt the thinness of the sobbing, shivering blonde, and the garnet-eyed man suddenly found himself wrapping his limbs around his shaking coworker. Hisashi jerked away at first, but after a few seconds, Yuu felt the blonde rest his forehead on his strong shoulder, where he quietly cried out the last of his tears.

They sat in that alleyway for almost a half an hour before the blonde was able to stop crying and breathe normally again. Hisashi dabbed at his dry eyes with Yuu's handkerchief, taking a deep, shaky breath.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, hugging his knees to his chest in embarrassment. Yuu reached out a warm hand and gave him a firm pat on the shoulder.

"It's okay," Yuu said, giving the thin back a firm rub. Hisashi gave a slight hum of contentment, which strangely made Yuu smile.

"But listen," The insightful Yuu said quietly. Hisashi slowly turned his red rimmed eyes.

"I think…it's about time you told me your story…"

Those tired, tearless blue eyes widened and stared…but the mysterious blonde gave Yuu a solid nod.

* * *

><p>Don't worry :) I don't have the heart to leave you all in a cliff hanger. New chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow. Promise.<p>

Thank for reading! Tell me what you think! ^^

**TBF101**


	10. Chapter 10

*Runs up *

Sorry! Can't stop! ON A FRICKIN WRITING ROLL! :D Hopefully I can keep it going! New chap as fast as possible!

Tell me what you thiinnnnnnkkkkkkkkk! *puppy eyes *

*Takes off again *

BL FlaminGO

P.s. Lol. BL...XD

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

**Chapter Ten: Mementos**

"You feeling any better?" Yuu asked as Hisashi brought the mug of hot coffee to his mouth. The blonde swallowed the hot, soothing liquid and nodded, blinking at the sandpapery feeling of his eyes.

The two co-workers had found a coffee shop up the street and had taken a back corner booth, though there was only one person here so they didn't have to worry about privacy. The only other customer, a tall, golden haired man with tons of piercings and a blue store apron, sat at the other corner of the shop, absorbed in a pink manga volume.

Yuu took another sip of his tea, his red eyes peering at the blonde across from him. Hisashi toyed with a packet of sugar, pressing his lips together nervously.

"Araki…" Yuu chided quietly.

Hisashi nodded.

"I know. Sorry, I just…don't really know where to start."

Yuu smiled encouragingly.

"Well, you said you're mother is German and that you used to live in Tokyo. Start with those."

Hisashi nodded. He took another sip of the black coffee and a very deep breath before he began.

"Well, I was actually born here in Tokyo, twenty-four years ago. My mother was an assistant to the German ambassador and my father met her through work. They were married for a year before I was born. But, there was a complication and she died giving birth to me."

Yuu's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry."

Hisashi nodded.

"Then when I was six, my father remarried another woman he met through work named Kukichi Saki. She had a son named Shino who was ten years older than me, and he became my stepbrother. Saki-san and I have always been so so in our relationship, but despite our age, Shino and I became really close.

"But…about six years later, Shino was driving back from college on a rainy night. Another car that was speeding slid off the road and hit him, and they both rolled and crashed…everyone was killed."

"Oh my god…" Yuu breathed. Hisashi swallowed and continued, pain starting to creep into his voice.

"I—I…After my stepbrother died, I don't know what happened to me. I stopped eating and I couldn't sleep, couldn't think or do schoolwork. I became so ill that my parents rushed me to the hospital. They had a doctor evaluate me and he said that I had a form of posttraumatic stress disorder, probably because I had such a violent birth and my mother had died. I was taking Shino's death so hard that I was physically ill. My parents tried a lot of counseling and treatments, but nothing seemed to work. One doctor finally suggested that a change of scenery might help, so my father arranged to be transferred and we moved to Hokkaido.

"We moved into a large house that was way out in the countryside. There was only one other house out there, and it belonged to a mangaka."

Yuu nodded.

"Rurouri Renaka."

Hisashi returned the nod.

"Yes, though Rurouri is a penname. Her real family name is Hajime. On the first day we moved in, they came over to welcome us, Renaka-san and her son Atsushi."

Yuu's eyebrows shot up.

"Ijuuin-sensei never mentioned Rurouri-sensei had family."

Hisashi took another sip of coffee.

"She was married for a couple years before her husband died of illness. Atsushi was about my age and having lost his father, he somehow knew exactly what would help me. We became inseparable, never wanting to be apart. I think I once spent three solid weeks at his house without going home." The slightest whisper of a chuckle almost escaped Hisashi's lips. "And I even called Renaka-san my second mother when I was younger. And she called me her second son. "My parents were relieved that I was regaining my health, and so they let me spend as much time at the Hajimes' as I wanted. Renaka-san and Atsushi were always working on her manga pages and she had assistants coming and going all the time. Hah, Atsushi told me that he cut his first piece of toner at four, and that he was born to make manga. Eventually I started to help them, and Renaka-san taught Atsushi and me how to draw and paint and write calligraphy and just about everything art related."

Yuu chuckled.

"I can see that. She taught you well. That's why you're so good at hands."

Hisashi let out another disguised chuckle.

"Wanna know something funny? I used to suck at drawing hands. Even Renaka-san said I was terrible. I used to draw just blank ovals where the hands should be and leave them like that, but Atsushi said I diminished the quality by leaving them blank. So he began to model for me, making me draw nothing but hands for months and months on end till I could see them when I closed my eyes at night! I drew his hands so much that I could draw them from memory, so then I started on the assistants' hands and Renaka-san's hands and my parents' and just everyone. But…out of everyone, I still think Atsushi's hands were the best. I almost remember his hands more than his face."

Yuu suddenly thought of something.

"Do you have a picture of them?"

"Yes," Hisashi nodded, digging into his pocket. He flipped through his wallet for a few seconds and finally pulled out a crinkled picture. Yuu took it from him, raising an eyebrow at the three people sitting on an outdoor swinging bench. The first person on the left was a middle-aged woman who radiated the epitome of female Japanese beauty, with a lovely face, beautiful eyes, and pitch-black straight hair that was plaited in a long braid. She sat confidently and proudly, her arms crossed and a knowing smirk at her lips. Yuu looked to the next face and almost laughed as he saw a much younger Hisashi who sat with a huge, dorky, shy grin. Yuu glanced up at the person before him and his smile slightly fell as he noticed how weathered the present Hisashi had become, and he wasn't even that far into his twenties.

And finally, the last face in the row belonged to a tall, handsome guy who had his arm around Hisashi's shoulder. He was clearly the woman's son right down to deep dark hair and the smirk he wore on his lips. But other than that, he looked like the kid your parents always warned you to stay away from in high school. His raven hair was cut into a wild black Mohawk and he had a menagerie of piercings on his ears, eyebrows, and even one on his lip. Yuu's eyes peered farther down and widened as he saw the guy wearing a gray, striped hoodie and a black chord necklace with a white rock tie to the end.

"This is Atsushi?" Yuu asked, though he already knew.

Hisashi nodded and took the picture back, his lips pulling into the slightest smile as he looked at it.

"He doesn't look like I pictured." Yuu smiled jokingly. "Looks like the high school delinquent."

Hisashi rolled his eyes, smiling slightly.

"He looked badass, but really he was a big otaku goofball who had every action figure ever made and wrote fanboy letters to voice actresses. And he was always running around the city taking pictures of trashcans and asking people if they would model for him and just being a dork."

Yuu chuckled.

"I see. Okay Araki, forgive me but there's one thing I really wanna know…what's with the rock?"

Hisashi's smile fell a little, but he reached into his hoodie and brought the rock out.

"When Atsushi was a kid, his dad traveled to Okinawa. He went to the beach and just picked up a rock and gave it to Atsushi. And after his dad died it became a memento for him. It was the most treasured thing he possessed."

"So why do you have it?" Yuu asked gently.

Hisashi sighed and continued his narrative.

"Well, when Atsushi and I got to be around twenty, we started to take our manga work a lot more seriously. Atsushi actually began drawing characters and writing down the plot for his own shounen manga, which he had planned to publish. But, even if you're related to a popular mangaka, it's a hard business to get in to. He stressed about it a lot, so one day I told him that I'd go wherever he went, whether he stayed in Hokkaido or went to Tokyo to try to make it big, that he'd never go alone… because he was my friend. Then on my twenty-fourth birthday, I woke up to find an envelope by my bed. Inside was Atsushi's rock and a letter written in calligraphy."

"What did it say?" Yuu asked. "I mean, just give me a synopsis."

"Don't need to," Hisashi smiled sadly. "I memorized it. It said,

'_My Dearest Friend,_

_ You cannot know what it means to me to know that I will always have you by my side. Ever since we were young I have thought of you even when you were sitting right next to me, and I prayed to every God whose name I knew that I would have you forever. You're friendship, your presence, and your love are the things I treasure the most. So I am giving you what I cherish most so that my two treasures are together._

_Araki. Hisashi. Sashi-chan. What ever name you are called by, please know, I love you. And I always have. _

_Love, _

_Atsushi.'_

Yuu's eyes went wide.

"He was in love with you?"

Hisashi nodded, but more pain was surfacing in his eyes.

"What did you say to that?" Yuu asked.

Hisashi's lip began to quiver.

"I told him 'thanks! I love you too!'"

Yuu's eyebrow creased.

"Wait, what…"

"I didn't understand what he meant by the letter," Hisashi said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "I was such an airhead, I thought he loved me like a brother or as a friend. I honestly had no idea it was romantic love."

Yuu's eyes went wide.

"Oh no…"

"Yes," Hisashi creaked out. "I can't imagine how he must've felt when I belittled his feelings like that. It still haunts me. But after my birthday, things just continued. Atsushi began working on his manga and I helped but… he just never said anything. He had this look on his face, this faraway look, as if he were always thinking about a problem but he could never come to a solution.

"But, just a couple months after that, we went for a walk in the woods. Atsushi said he had something to tell me. We went out and were alone and then he placed his hands on my shoulders and said, 'Sashi, do you love me?' And I said, 'Of course I love you. You're my friend.' But then he said, 'No Sashi, not as friends. Do you really love me?'

"I still didn't understand what he meant so I just stood there. Atsushi finally sighed and said 'Like this' and…he leaned down…and his kissed me."

Hisashi shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the slightest pink flush creeping into his cheeks.

"Then, after he let go…I…I completely freaked out. That kiss made me realized so many things I'd wondered about all at once and my thoughts started racing and I…I just couldn't take it. He kept trying to talk to me but I felt so scared and betrayed and I shoved him away and I took off running.

"He came to my house that night and I yelled all these terrible things at him and I cried and had the biggest breakdown since the time after my stepbrother died. It went all the way to the point where I had a panic attack and had to be taken to the hospital because I stopped breathing. Atsushi went with me but he stayed out of the room, even when Renaka-san came to see me. But I…I didn't know that that would be the last time I would ever see him…"

Hisashi closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Yanase," He muttered. "But…I—I just need a few minutes."

Yuu nodded.

"No problem."


	11. Chapter 11

Still on my roll! :) thanks for reading! Please reviewwwwww ^_^

**BL Flamingo**

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

**Chapter Eleven: Forgiven**

The two coworkers sat in the still silence of the coffee shop for a few minutes. Yuu sipped his lukewarm coffee as his mind swirled in a big circle, processing everything Hisashi had told him thus far.

Having gained back a fraction of his composure, the blonde continued, but he kept his eyes on his drink.

"After I came back from the hospital, Atsushi kept trying to come and see me, but I refused. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that he had confessed his love like that. I was angry and confused and the more I thought about it the more sick I felt. After a couple of days, Atsushi stopped coming. Renaka-san kept coming to see me, but she always had the same look on her face as Atsushi, that she was trying to figure out a problem that had no solution.

"That weekend, I finally had gotten a sort of handle on my feelings, and I decided to call him. But he wasn't home. Renaka-san said he'd gone out driving."

The blonde rested a hand against the side of his face, his worn countenance fluttering down like a dead leaf off a tree.

"I knew what that meant. When Atsushi needed to think he always took his car and drove aimlessly for a couple of hours. It was his way of coping with stress. I started to feel guilty about what I'd said to him, so I went over to his house and waited for him to come back. But a freak storm started coming up and it began to sleet. Renaka kept trying to call him to come home, but her phone signal couldn't get through. We sat on that couch together for hours, and I…I kept praying that he would come back—…but he never did."

Hisashi leaned forward, holding his head between his hands.

"He had been driving in the mountains and when it started to snow the roads became icy. He had hit a patch of black ice and ran into a boulder…the police said he died within a matter of minutes…"

Hisashi's blue eyes filled with agony as he barely choked out those last few words. Yuu placed a hand on the table, offering a solemn nod for the memory of the blonde's late friend.

"I…I don't want to tell you about what kind of state I was in after that night. I was hospitalized again because I couldn't eat and I could barely sit through the funeral without bawling my eyes out. The next month was even worse and my health or emotional state didn't improve at all. I—I finally told Renaka-san that I couldn't stand to be around there anymore because of how empty it was. So she called a friend at Marukawa and got me a job. I moved to Tokyo six months later…"

Hisashi let out a heavy sigh as his story came full circle. He was already way too worn out to cry again, but he took deep breaths over and over, swallowing the last of his coffee like an alcoholic shot.

Yuu sat across from him, knowing there would be no words he could offer that would suffice for the agony Hisashi had gone through. The shy blonde at work had had such a story behind his dull eyes that it was hard to imagine him ever cracking a smile. Garnet eyes drifted down to the table as a heavy weight settled on Yuu's mind. He remembered the day at the office when he had blackmailed Hisashi with Atsushi's rock, and knowing how many cherished people the blonde had lost, he felt terrible.

He thought of Atsushi, and the love the eccentric boy had felt for the blonde sitting across from him, and how that love was never returned.

And…as strange as it was, he thought of Chiaki, and the love he would never receive from the only person he had ever wanted, because someone else had taken that place.

There was no sly or craft in Yuu's mind now, there was only a damp gray wave of loss that engulfed his thoughts and emotions, and the garnet-eyed man found himself with damp eyes. He blinked back the moisture, and rested his elbows on the table, burying his face against his forearms.

"Yanase…" He heard Hisashi murmur after a few minutes. Yuu glanced up, two pairs of weary eyes meeting in complete understanding.

"What…what happened between you and Yoshino?" Hisashi asked in gentle and melancholy curiosity. Knowing the magnitude of what the blonde had shared with him, Yuu began to share his own life story. About meeting Chiaki in middle school, about how they became friends, about Hatori and his feelings for Chiaki, about how Yuu had finally told it straight and how Chiaki had rejected and punched him. The auburn-haired assistant poured everything out to his fellow worker. And while voicing his thoughts and feeling hurt and cut into his insides, it also left him feeling lighter afterward, as if the cuts had released a slew of pressure that had built up around his heart.

Hisashi listened quietly to Yuu's story, and he also felt his heart tugged at by the loss his coworker had suffered from love. He felt guilt, knowing that what Chiaki had done to Yuu, he had done to Atsushi. And he felt the bitter rejection in the man's voice, even though the words were clear.

"Do you still love him?" Hisashi asked after the waitress had refilled their coffee.

A slight smile crept onto Yuu's face.

"Yeah, and I almost hate myself for it. No matter how many times he hurts me, I still can't seem to let him go." Yuu snorted. "I hate his guts though."

Hisashi briefly smiled, breathing in the steaming aroma of his free cup of coffee.

"Yanase…" He murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Even…even if you hate him…can you forgive him for what he did to you?"

Ever reading between the lines, Yuu smiled.

"Are you asking me if you think Atsushi forgave you?"

Hisashi sighed, closing his eyes for a second.

"Yes… I've wonder about it so many times since I came here."

"I can't speak for Atsushi, Araki-kun. Only he can do that."

Hisashi nodded.

"I know. It's just…"

"What?"

The blonde sighed.

"You've probably noticed this…hell, it's as obvious as day, but the change of environment hasn't helped me at all. To be honest Yanase-kun, I'm falling apart at the seams, and everything I try isn't helping. I just…I don't know what to do anymore."

Yuu nodded in understanding.

"Tell me Araki-kun…why wouldn't you agree to chaperone Rurouri-sensei?"

Hisashi lowered his chin.

"Because I…I feel responsible for Atsushi's death…and I…I just can't face her again. If…maybe if I had talked with Atsushi, then he wouldn't have gone out driving that night…and he'd still be alive. Renaka-san…she's lost her entire family now…and her son is gone because of me. I have no right to be around her."

Yuu nodded, looking back on day Ijuuin had asked, the blonde's actions seemed clear. Even still, Yuu knew that the way the saddened blonde saw things wasn't necessarily how they were.

"Hisashi,"

The blonde looked up in disbelief as Yuu called him by his first name.

"I know that's how you feel, but honestly…I think you're wrong."

Hisashi's thin lips parted in shock.

"From everything you've told me, it's obvious that Rurouri-sensei and Atsushi were as close to you as family. And even when families and friends hurt each other, the ties of love that bind people aren't broken so easily. If anything, those two shared such affection for you that your absence wounds them more than your actions ever could."

"…Yanase…" Hisashi breathed. Yuu gave him a small smile.

"We should probably get going."

* * *

><p>The two had stayed at the coffee shop so long that night had fallen like a black-feathered wing on the city, with only streetlights to indicate which way the paths led. Yuu and Hisashi walked silently in the direction of the train station, both of them feeling like they had lost heavy weights off their back. A chilly wind breezed past them, blowing Hisashi's curls into his face. He shivered and snuggled deeper into his large hoodie, shoving his hands into his pockets.<p>

Yuu glanced at him, a bit of a smile clinging to his lips.

"That's Atsushi's too right?"

Hisashi nodded, laughing quietly under his breath.

"This thing is so old. Atsushi wore it constantly and when I got cold I used to steal it from his room. I had it on the night he died, and I've worn it every day since."

Yuu smiled.

"I'd believe that. There's a hole in it."

"Where?"

"Right there, near the bottom." Yuu pointed. Hisashi saw it and sighed.

"Oh shit…" He muttered. Yuu chuckled.

"Time to get a new one."

"No way," Hisashi smiled. "I just want this one." But as soon as he said those words, the blonde's brow creased and he sighed.

"Though, I guess…I guess it is time for me to…let him go."

Hisashi reached into his shirt, pulling out the white stone.

"I guess I've been holding on for far too long…"

"Maybe it's time to start on a new path." Yuu said quietly.

Hisashi sighed again, gazing forlornly at the rock.

"I don't know if I can…I never want to forget Atsushi."

Yuu stopped abruptly and gently took Hisashi's shoulder.

"Araki," He said. "Letting go of a friend doesn't mean to forget them. In fact, that's the worst thing you can do to a friend. Forgive yourself and move on…but never forget."

The garnet-eyed man paused after he spoke those words. He stared in shock for a few seconds as he felt a large weight dislodge from his head and heart.

And he suddenly felt the lightest he had in years.

Hisashi's blue eyes almost pooled again as he smiled gratefully at Yuu.

And the auburn-haired assistant wholeheartedly returned the smile.

* * *

><p>The two made it to the station just in time for the very last trains. Hisashi and Yuu stood in the center of the nearly empty station, knowing their separate lines would depart in just a few minutes.<p>

Hisashi glanced sheepishly at his feet, smiling shyly.

"Huh, who knew that a simple dinner would turn out so 'fun.'"

Yuu snorted with a grin.

" 'Fun' isn't the word I'd used. But I know what you mean."

Hisashi looked up, his gray blue eyes tired… but with an unmistakable spark of brightness.

"Yanase… I…I don't know what to say except…thank you. Thank you so much."

Yuu's sharp garnet eyes softened.

"And thank you Araki."

The auburn-haired assistant lifted a hand and offered it to the blonde. Hisashi smiled and took it, smiling slightly when the two sets of fingers weaved perfectly together.

"I should go…" He murmured. Yuu nodded and began to drop his hand.

But before they parted ways, Yuu's warm hand gave one final squeeze.

* * *

><p>Sigh. All this emotional crap -.-<p>

I can't wait till I get to write the smutty stuff. But I promise it's a comin'! (or cuming...XD JK LOL)

I'm a bad person... lololololololol!


	12. Chapter 12

:D Thank you all for the awesome reviews! We are in the homestretch! Towards man sex at least...

But I still have some fun things planned for this fic so try not to drown in your tears. Lol.

***bows * Arigato Gozaimasu!**

**The Boy's Love Flamingo...101  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

**Chapter Twelve: Beautiful Melancholy**

Knock knock knock knock…

"Mmmm…" Hisashi murmured, his sleep closed mind vaguely hearing the rapping on the door. He rolled over, settling back into his peaceful rest….

"ARAKI HISASHI, IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY THERE WILL BE SEVERE CONSEQUENCES!"

Hisashi's blue eyes flew open and his glanced around, wondering if he was still dreaming.

"I'M COUNTING TO FIVE!"

His mouth dropped and he hurriedly scrambled out of his bedroom and pounded to the entryway, flinging the door open.

"Well it's about time, Sashi."

Hisashi's mouth dropped again as he stared into the aloof countenance of Hajime Renaka, who was parked in front of his apartment with three large shopping bags.

"Renaka-san?" He gapped in disbelief.

Renaka inhaled irritably.

"No, it's the goddamned dalai lama. Now Sashi-chan, are you going to invite me in or not?"

"S-Sorry," He stammered, bowing slightly. "Please come in."

"Thank you," She replied graciously, stepping in and sliding out of her shoes. She handed the bags to Hisashi, who stared at them curiously.

"What are these?" He asked.

"Gifts from your stepmother, father, and me." She said, pointing to each of the separate bags. "And Saki sent you enough food to last all winter….well to last a person with a normal appetite all winter. In your case I'd say you'd be good till about 2020."

"Uh… thanks." Hisashi replied, dragging the heavy bags into the living room. Renaka followed him, glancing around and smirking slightly.

"Look at you, Sashi-chan. All grown up but still as organized as a junk heap."

Hisashi smiled sheepishly and headed into the kitchen.

"Would you like coffee?"

"Yes Sashi." She replied, taking a seat on the only uncovered couch.

The blonde came back out in a few minutes, holding two mugs of coffee and wearing his striped hoodie. Renaka accepted her cup and patted the seat next to her, where Hisashi sat down.

"Are you still wearing this old thing?" She half-laughed, giving Hisashi's oversized sleeve a tug.

"Yeah…" He smiled.

"I gave Sushi this when he was fifteen! And I had to force you two to wash it regularly because you wore it so much. Look, it's so old there's a hole in it."

Hisashi chuckled again.

"I know. But it's comfy." He said, blowing some of the steam away from his drink.

"And you still live on coffee." Renaka mused. "If I had a completed manga page for every cup of coffee you drank in a year, I'd never have to draw again. You put my assistants to shame."

Hisashi laughed.

Renaka smiled, running her long fingers through the blonde's wild bed head curls.

"Sashi, how are you doing?"

Hisashi took a sip of his coffee.

"Fine…I guess."

"I see." She replied coolly. "Then would you mind telling your second mother why you refused to be her chaperone when she took care of you and treated you like her own son for over twelve years?"

Hisashi hung his head sheepishly.

"I know…I'm sorry."

"Now I'll ask again, how are you doing?"

Hisashi sighed.

"Not…so great."

Renaka smiled, wrapping an arm around his thin shoulders.

"That's what I thought. Sashi, you almost look worse than when you came. We were all worried about you enough, but how am I supposed to tell your parents that you haven't improved at all?"

The blonde's blue eyes stayed glued to the floor.

"Hisashi," She murmured. "Why didn't you want to see me?"

After a few grueling seconds, the blonde finally looked up.

"Renaka-san, it's my fault Atsushi is dead."

Renaka's face stayed still as she spoke.

"Are you a patch of ice? Are you a boulder? Are you the incurable illness that killed my husband?"

Hisashi just stared back at her. The dark-haired mangaka sighed.

"Sashi, people always like to blame themselves or other people when someone dies. But unless you physically took their life, I'm inclined to think that death is no one's fault."

"But if I hadn't upset him, he wouldn't have gone driving…" Hisashi murmured, his head tipping lower.

Renaka let out a quiet exhale, then she set her coffee mug down on the end table before taking Hisashi's mug as well. Hisashi's face was gently turned as she put both hands on either side of his head.

"Hisashi, there's more to this than you know."

Gray-blue eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

Renaka dropped her hands and sighed.

"Hisashi, I knew my son, and there was never a doubt in my mind that his love for you went beyond friendship. Even though he told me you two had just gotten into a fight, I knew what really happened in the woods."

The blonde's eyes nearly shot out of his head and he was so stunned he barely knew what to say. But Renaka was far from finished.

"Atsushi was hurt, Sashi, and he was miserable when you two were apart. But in that time, although he had quite the temper, he never got angry with you. He was always just worried. And…the day he died, my son made the biggest decision of his life."

Hisashi bit down on his tongue, almost afraid to ask.

"And…w-what was that?"

Renaka's eyes softened at the memory of her son. She set her mug down and wrapped her arms around Hisashi, the familiar touch of her adopted son helping to soothe the sharp memory of the loss of her own.

"Two days before Sushi died, when you two still weren't speaking, he got a call from Onodera publishing. They wanted to hire him as a personal assistant to a mangaka."

Hisashi's eyes widened.

"He—he never told me about that."

Renaka shook her head.

"No he didn't. Because he was horribly torn about the decision."

"But," Hisashi cut in. "He could've gotten a head start in the business. Why was he torn? Didn't he have his own dream of publishing?"

"Yes, and that was why. Atsushi always dreamed of drawing his own manga, and if he moved to Tokyo, he knew he would never have enough time to complete it. In a sense, the job that would get him into the business would destroy his future goal. Plus, if he moved, he would have to leave you behind. He thought that you would never agree to come with him since he'd just confessed and upset you so much, and that was something he couldn't bear. He wrestled with the decision for those entire two days, then he finally called and turned down the offer, both for his dream…and for you."

Hisashi felt the lower lids of his eyes began to pool with tears yet again at even the memory of his friend's profound love. His narrow chest was almost overwhelmed by the ocean of Atsushi's caring affection. Renaka lowered her head, taking another deep breath.

"He left soon after for that drive. He looked so terrible, both because of the uncertainty of his future, and also that you weren't with him. And when you stopped by that night and said you wanted to see him, you couldn't have known the joy I felt."

A tear slipped down from the blonde's dull blue eyes, and he and his surrogate mother shared another hug, both of them remembering in beautiful melancholy the friend and son that had loved them up to his dying breath. After a few minutes, Renaka withdrew, her face composed once more.

"And now that you know the whole story Sashi, I have one more thing to say… I want you to let go of my son."

"I can't mother," Hisashi almost cried out in quiet pain.

"Yes you can," Renaka said reassuringly, taking his shoulders in her hands. "My son loved you with all his heart, and even in his grave I am sure he prays for your happiness. We all loved Sushi, Hisashi, but it would break his heart to see you like this. If not for your family or for me, Sashi-chan, then please find happiness for Atsushi."

The blonde pressed his trembling lips together, but he gave a single nod. The dark-haired woman smiled.

"Past actions may haunt us for months Sashi, even years. Some even still haunt me. But they fade, and you learn to put them in perspective. Your mistakes seem like the end of the world when you are young, but learning from them will lead to a brighter future. Maybe a lesson here is that… sometimes you don't see what you have until it's taken away, even if it's staring you right in the face."

Hisashi's face lifted in awe as her words sank into his heart and helped to raise it from the bottom of his stomach. Renaka caught his look and smiled curiously.

"Tell me Hisashi… have you met someone else?"

The blonde's mind continued to turn in shock, but slowly he said,

"I…I might have…maybe."

Renaka's eyes shone as he smiled again, planting a kiss on top of the blonde curls.

"I'm very happy for you Sashi-chan."

Hisashi rested his head on her shoulder and the two sat in the silence of each other's company. Renaka sipped down the last mouthful of her coffee, and broke the stillness after a couple minutes.

"I'm publishing Atsushi's manga." She said plainly, not turning her eyes to her surrogate son.

"You're what?" Hisashi said in shock. "But how?"

The mangaka smiled.

"Oh please Sashi, I taught that boy everything he knows and his style has never drifted that far from mine. Plus as messy as he was about everything else, manga was something he took very, very seriously. He left enough plot notes and character sketches for at least a ten volume series, and perhaps more once I finish cleaning out his computer. After I get a bit more research done, I'll begin work on his debut book shortly. It will even be published under his name."

Renaka finally turned to the blonde, and her face lit up as she saw Hisashi's face shinning with pride and love. She returned the smile, but it grew into a smirk as she remembered something.

"So sunny boy, now that we got those minor plot details out of the way, I will still expect you to be my chaperone. I need one, I haven't been to this damn city in years."

Hisashi cocked his head.

"They couldn't find anyone else?" he asked.

Renaka rolled her eyes, grabbing her coat off the back of the couch and heading towards the door.

"Oh please Hisashi, I would never settle for some random assistant. I'm the award winning fantasy mangaka Rurouri Renaka, and I always get whom I ask for. So you'd better have your half-German blonde butt in front of Marukawa at eight or I'll come up here and drag you down by your curls. Have a good weekend darling! And wash that hoodie!" She called cheerfully, blowing a kiss before shutting the door with gusto.

The blonde was left sitting bewilderedly on the couch with two empty mugs and a thought laden head. He sat there for a while, processing and reprocessing everything his surrogate mother had told him.

And as he thought, one line she had mouthed kept resurfacing in his memory.

"_Sometimes you don't see what you have…even if it's staring you right in the face." _

The blonde felt a new door being opened inside the corridor of his mind. It was new. It was frightening, and the Hisashi a couple weeks ago would have tore away in the other direction without looking back.

But, the strange new door also promised him something he hadn't felt in years.

Hope.

The blonde quickly looked at the time. It was actually almost early afternoon.

He quickly slid off his hoodie and ran to jump into the shower, knowing that he was about to do one of the most assertive things he had ever done in his life.

* * *

><p>Hooray for assertiveness...<p>

Drop a Review and tell me what you think!

As ALWAYS (lol) thanks for reading! ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

:) hello hello. Thank you all for the great reviews! ^_^ waaaahhh! You all are so kind and I'm glad the OC and IC characters are much loved in this story.

And hooray! We are finally at a pivotal plot point- er, I mean...yay. Next chapter...woot.

Update today or tomorrow :) please keep up the feebackies onegai! Huggles!

**TBF101**

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

**Chapter Thirteen: Release**

For the second time that Saturday, a door was annoying rapped on. However, this time it was Yuu who dragged his half-asleep carcass out from in front of his TV and shuffled off to his door. The assistant, after last night's existential crisis, had taken the day easy, and was still in a pair of sweats and a barely clean T-shirt. He had found a collection of old sketchbooks inside his closet and had been going through them, looking with amusement at some of his less than skillful artistic endeavors. His exploration had also had some bitter sweetness to it as well, as he'd found notebooks full of life sketches, most of which were Chiaki. He had glanced at them silently, nodding at some of his better ones, but trying not to pay too much attention to the face his eyes and his pen were so familiar with. He had almost gotten to the half finished upper body nude he'd done at the hot springs on Chiaki's birthday when he heard a knocking coming from the door.

Too mentally and emotionally taxed to try and wonder who was making that hideous racket, Yuu padded down the hallway and to the door, yawning slightly as he opened it.

But as soon as he glanced at the doorstep, shock flooded his lethargic mind.

"Hi Yanase-kun," Hisashi smiled sheepishly.

Yuu blinked a couple times, a little surprised that the half German hermit had come to grace his dwelling.

"Araki-kun," He said, opening the door a little wider. "How'd you know I lived here?'

"I called Yoshino," Hisashi replied, taking care to say the name with tact. "I…I wanted to ask you about something and I thought…in person would be better."

Yuu's face at the moment was a little uncharacteristically shocked. Having had his mask shattered last night and pieces of it shoved into his stomach all day by the bitter nostalgia, Yuu still wasn't quite back to his cucumber composed self. And so when Hisashi had randomly showed up, he was more than a little thrown off.

"Uh, what did you need?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. But he couldn't help but notice the blonde's bashful expression.

"Umm well," Hisashi said nervously. The blonde finally took a deep breath and lifted his eyes, locking his ice blue irises with Yuu's ruby ones.

"Look, Yanase," He said slowly. "I just want to say that…what you did your me last night was the kindest thing I've received since I moved back to Tokyo, and I want you to know how grateful I am…"

Yuu nodded, still staring in shock as the normally stuttering and secretive blonde spoke openly (if shyly) to him.

"It was nothing," He murmured back. Hisashi smiled slightly.

"Well, it wasn't for me. And…Yanase-kun, I'd…"

The blonde's eyes darted back down for a second and he took another deep breath.

"What is it?" Yuu asked.

Hisashi's gaze rose back up and he finally spilled his guts.

"Yanase, would you go on a date with me?"

For one of the few times in his promising life, Yuu's jaw went completely slack and his quick tongue sat limp in his mouth. Hisashi chewed on his lip as the other man went quiet for a few seconds, hoping his skull wouldn't explode from shame.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Yuu finally spoke. "What…what brought this about?"

Hisashi swallowed, what little nerve he had mustered up starting to waver.

"Renaka-san came to see me today."

Yuu raised an eyebrow.

"She's here?"

Hisashi nodded.

"And…we talked about a lot of things. And she told me that Atsushi would want me to find happiness."

Yuu gazed at him passively.

"I'm not looking to become a substitute, Araki. You know that."

Hisashi nodded.

"I know. And no one could ever replace Atsushi. But…after she left, I was thinking. Yanase, I've been holed up inside myself for so long, just pinning and regretting what happened, and it's been eating me up, tearing me apart. And…and now that I have been shown how many people still love and worry about me, I want to try and stop regretting."

Yuu's lips parted again as those gray blue eyes met his own, but for the first time since he'd met Hisashi, a tiny spark had been lit in those eyes.

"But more than that," Hisashi said, a smile of release and flight pulling at his lips. "I truly want to find happiness. Not just for Atsushi…but for me."

The two stood there face to face as seconds edged by like they had been weighted down by rocks.

But shortly, another smile joined the first as Yuu looked at the sheepish blonde and felt his own wings fly through the broken glass that had gathered around his soul.

"I don't really feel like going anywhere today," He said, an old familiar glint lighting up his garnet eyes. "Why don't you come inside?"

The auburn haired assistant reached out a strong hand, and the blonde smiled quietly and took it, climbing up the steps to meet Yuu at his door.

Hisashi followed Yuu inside, slipping off his shoes at the entryway. The blonde's smile suddenly widened and he shook his head.

"What?" Yuu asked, his lip parting into his own grin.

"Nothing," Hisashi chuckled. "It's just that…well, two days ago I hated your guts."

Yuu laughed back.

"Me too. Remember when you didn't hold the elevator door for me on Thursday?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry 'bout that." The blonde replied bashfully.

"That's okay. I thought about emptying my pencil sharpener in your coffee."

Blue eyes went wide.

"What? You didn't did you?" The blond stammered, his hand flying up to his stomach as if pencil shavings and lead had teleported into his digestive tract.

Yuu smiled.

"No, I said 'thought.'"

Hisashi didn't look convinced.

"Believe me Araki," Yuu chuckled. "If I had, you'd know."

* * *

><p>The bright solar star that lit the sky had fallen into the chasm of night, dying with a fiery vengeance in a deep blue pool of the moon-shadowed sky. With its last dying rays, the sun stretched its fingers in through the windows of Yuu's living room, where it joined the dim light of the lamps on the end table.<p>

"Oh I like that one, the limbs are great."

"I had to erase that fucking leg three times before I could get it straight. Look, you can see all the old marks."

"Yeah, but I always found that the hardest drawings I did were the ones I liked the best at the end."

"Hah, me too Araki." Yuu said, smiling at the blonde.

The two assistants lounged in Yuu's living room on the couch, flipping through all of Yuu's old sketchbooks. They had spent most of the day just talking and watching a couple game shows on TV. While it certainly wasn't a run-around-till-your-legs-fell-off-from-all-the-goddamned-fun-you-were-having date, after all the "fun" last night, the two appreciated the relaxing atmosphere. Just a while ago, Hisashi had noticed Yuu's leaning tower of sketchbooks on the coffee table, so they had spent the past couple hours going through them together. The second go had been considerably less painful than the first, as Hisashi's commentary took Yuu's mind off the subject and gave him a new perspective on his work. It was refreshing, and the garnet-eyed Yuu found himself thoroughly enjoyed.

"Whoa, is this Tokyo tower?" Hisashi asked as he turned to the last page.

"Yeah, it's actually an original of a background I did for another mangaka. It's one of my favorites."

"It's amazing," Hisashi said with a gapping smile. " I'll draw Ijuuin feet all day but I hate architecture."

"Really?" Yuu asked. "I enjoy it. I love to see just how close I can get it to the original."

"Well I'd say this is pretty damn close." Hisashi grinned, passing the notebook back to Yuu. The fiery-eyed artist set the sketchbook back on the table and picked up the last one from the pile.

"So what was Atsushi's specialty?" Yuu asked.

Hisashi smiled fondly.

"Fantasy creatures. Even Renaka-san was amazed at some of the things he churned out. There's this painting of a griffin he did in her kitchen back at home. He did it when he was sixteen and I've never seen anyone top it." Hisashi paused and laughed under his breath. "Though I guess he had an advantage, growing up with a mom who draws manga where half the characters aren't human."

Yuu returned the smile.

"I know. Both of Rurouri Renaka's sons are lucky bastards."

Hisashi's eyes widened in shock for a second before they melted into soft cool pools.

"Yeah…" He smiled, gazing down at his lap. "I am lucky…"

The gray blue eyes of the blonde drifted over to the last sketchbook in Yuu's lap.

"What's in that one?" He gestured to the book, concern coloring his expression as Yuu gave a half-hearted smile.

"My most recent ones."

Hisashi held out his hand and Yuu handed him the notebook. Hisashi pressed the pages between his thumb and forefinger and quickly flipped through them, understanding why Yuu was quiet. The entire notebook was filled with Chiaki.

Hisashi sighed, setting it back on the desk. He glanced over at Yuu's shadowed eyes and for the first time in weeks, felt a small dab of red take hue in his emotions.

"Yoshino must be blind. He really doesn't know what he missed out on." Hisashi murmured indignantly. Yuu's eyes widened and looked over at the blond.

"Araki…"

"I mean… I'm just happy that I didn't do the same."

Immediately after he made the bold statement, Hisashi lowered his head and smiled shyly, not meeting Yuu's eyes. But he flinched in surprise as he felt a warm set of fingers trace along his jaw line and lift his head. Hisashi's eyes found Yuu's and he forgot to breathe as he saw the warm spark in the man's eyes and wily smile.

The blonde shivered slightly at Yuu's touch, but he found he wasn't afraid in the least.

"Yanase," He murmured. "You…you can call me Hisashi if you want…I'm…more used to it…"

Yuu's fingers traced a warm circle as Hisashi saw him smile.

"I'd like that," He breathed. The blonde shifted again, his body beginning to warm.

"What time is it?" Hisashi asked, completely unaware that there was clock right on the end table behind him.

"I don't know," Yuu replied. A faint drumming caught his ear and his garnet irises flickered briefly to the dark window, which was dripping with clear liquid.

"It's raining…"

Hisashi too glanced at the window before turning back to Yuu.

"Yeah…it is…" He sighed, his warm exhale whispering across Yuu's face.

"Hisashi…"

The blonde turned, just as Yuu leaned forward and wrapped a lean, strong arm around the smaller waist.

"You shouldn't go home tonight. It's too cold and wet…" Yuu murmured, his lips mere inches from the blonde's ear.

Hisashi's mouth parted at the implications of the Yuu's subtle suggestion, but he found his body leaning away from the frosty cold of the outdoor world, and into the warmth of Yuu's fiery eyes.

"Okay…"

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: FROM NOW ON, THIS FIC WILL BE RATED M.<strong>

(YAY!)

So if you were just here for the touching Shonen-Ai and flowery emotions of pretty boys, ya might wanna skip the next chapter.

For everyone else:

MANSEX.

FTW.


	14. Chapter 14

Lemon time :) hope you all enjoy and drop a review.

Man, i had to finish the end of this scene in history class . half of me feels awkward (especially when the word "cock" is involved...) but the other half really doesn't care what the nonbelievers think XD

Anyways. Have fun peeps :) and thanks for the wonderful feedback! ^_^

**TBF101**

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen: Peace**

"Mmmhmm…mmm…" The raged breaths moaned in the dim light of Yuu's bedroom. Yuu cupped the back of Hisashi's neck and deepened his kiss, sliding his tongue into the blonde's open mouth. The smaller man hummed and inhaled deeply through his nose as he felt Yuu's quick tongue sweep skillful trails along the soft insides of his cheeks and against his own oral muscle. Hisashi closed his eyes and held onto Yuu's elbows, electricity racing up his spine as he felt warm hands at his neck and the small of his back.

Yuu finally broke the kiss and began sliding his lips along Hisashi's cheek while the blonde caught some air.

After they had retreated to the bedroom, they had begun their affections sitting cross legged face to face, but as their kisses and petting went on, Hisashi found his legs lengthened out up and over Yuu's thighs, the reddish brunette's hands holding his back in place.

Hisashi moved his lips back towards Yuu's and the taller man granted his request, penetrating the mouth deeply and sensuously with his tongue. There was a rhythmic stroking that Yuu used to kiss the blonde with, and Hisashi slowly found his chin circling with his partner.

The crimson-eyed Yuu tasted the light sweetness of the blonde's mouth, and the hand that lay on Hisashi's lower back traveled to the blonde's inner thigh, where his fingers gave a light squeeze.

"Mmph!" The blonde grunted in surprise, the sound nearly muffled by Yuu's mouthy kiss. Hisashi pulled back for a second, his cheek beginning to flush a shell pink.

Yuu chuckled under his breath as he moved his hand in between the blonde's lithe legs.

"Somebody's hard…"

Hisashi jerked and flushed a deeper hue of pink. He licked a bead of saliva off his lip, the new sensation of electric arousal flooding through his body. Yuu smiled at his nervousness and suddenly thought of something.

"How old are you again?" He asked, smoothing his hands along the blonde's legs.

"Twenty-four."

"And how tall was Atsushi?"

Hisashi's eyebrows shot up.

"Six foot one… Why?"

An elated smirk spread over the reddish brunette's face and he pulled the blonde closer to him, peppering the pale neck with kisses.

"W—wait wait," Hisashi stammered. "What was that all about?"

Yuu smirked.

"Just wondering if you still had the V card."

Hisashi thought bewilderedly for a few second before his eyes went wide.

"What does ah—Atsushi's height have to do with THAT?" The blonde replied, his sentence interrupted by Yuu lightly biting his neck.

The brunette chuckled.

"With what you told me about Atsushi, it's obvious that guy wouldn't let any dirtbag get his hands on you. And the fact that he was tall further proves that he could defend his territory."

Hisashi stared straight ahead at his partner in harrowed shock. He had known Yuu was clever, but it seemed his tongue was just as quick in a verbal duel as it was in bed…

Yuu's striking eyes caught the blonde's again, and he placed his hands securely on Hisashi's back as he tipped forward, lowering the thin body onto the mattress. Hisashi trembled slightly as he felt Yuu above him, but even though his body was equally aroused and nervous, in his mind, the blonde felt strangely safe.

Yuu's warm hands slid underneath the hem of the large striped hoodie and Hisashi stretched out his arms, allowing Yuu to pull it over his head. The brunette did the same thing with Hisashi's shirt, and Yuu's red irises drifted across the blonde's thin bare torso.

Hisashi breathed shallowly as he saw Yuu's eyes look at him with slight surprise.

"You need to put on some weight." The brunette murmured, smoothing a hand between Hisashi's pectorals.

Hisashi grunted quietly.

"I know. That's what everyone says… I really just don't have much of an appetite."

Yuu lifted his own arms and pulled off his wrinkled T-shirt, giving a Hisashi a knowing smile as his subtly muscled upper body was revealed. The auburn-haired Yuu brought his thumbs forward and slid them through the belt loops on Hisashi's jeans.

"I think I can help with that…"

Hisashi shut his eyes, grimacing slightly as Yuu tugged off the blonde's jeans and then his own. The brunette stretched his lithe, muscled body on top of the blonde's thinner one, and took Hisashi's face in between his hands, kissing him gently.

"You okay?" He asked.

Hisashi nodded shakily.

"Yeah…"

"Nervous?"

"A little…"

Yuu smiled, his hand beginning to trace along Hisashi's collarbone and chest.

"Don't worry. I know how to treat a first-timer. I'll make it good for you."

Yuu caught Hisashi's mouth in another deep kiss, making the blonde hum pleasured moans. Warm hands went to work, sliding down Hisashi's chest and squeezing the areas around his nipples and hipbones. Hisashi felt the fingers probe and dance along the planes of his body. The touch was intimate and intrusive, yet he found himself liking it. The blonde wrapped his arms tightly around Yuu's back, his own hands smoothing along the rises and falls of the form.

Yuu kissed the blonde harder while his hand went further south. He could feel Hisashi's growing erection rubbing pleasurably against his own, and he brought his fingers down to wrap around the dripping organ.

Mmmph!" The blonde yelped inside their kiss as Yuu rubbed his thumb against the slit of Hisashi's cock.

The startled uke broke their oral embrace, sucking in a deep lungful of air as the fiery brunette began to rub his hardened member, making his entire body writhe in sensation. Hisashi moaned at Yuu's touch, his back beginning to arch off the bed.

But after just a few more seconds, Yuu ceased his attentions and sat up, straddling the now panting Hisashi, who looked at him with dazed, curious eyes.

"Sashi, roll over…"

The blonde stared in surprise. Yuu leaned down and swiped his tongue over the outer shell of the Hisashi's ear.

"It'll be less painful if I prepare you on your stomach." Yuu enlightened, sucking the soft ear lobe into his mouth.

Hisashi pressed his lips together nervously, but nodded. He sat up and was guided onto his stomach by Yuu's warm hands, with his knees and hands propping him above the bed. Hisashi's lower lip began to tremble as he felt himself completely exposed, but He felt Yuu stretch his warm body over him and rest his cheek against the small of his back, his warm palm massaging Hisashi's thigh. The blonde took a deep breath and relaxed, grateful for Yuu's kindness. His thin lips pulled into a smile as he thought of the consideration his partner was showing. Yuu was skilled and sensual in his actions, but he was gentle and loving as well, always keeping his face and eyes where the blonde could see them. And even when his back was turned, letting him feel his partner instead. For the second time that night, Hisashi felt anger that Chiaki had ignored such a kind person all these years, but then he smiled as he remembered that if Chiaki had not, Yuu would not be with him tonight.

Briefly lifting his cheek from the blonde's back, Yuu reached over to his nightstand and pulled open the door, grabbing a small bottle of lube. Still tenderly pawing Hisashi's back, Yuu pulled the cap off with his teeth then squeezed some of it into his hand, rubbing his fingers together to warm the clear, slippery liquid.

"Alright Sashi," Yuu murmured, planting a kiss on the blonde's lower back. "One finger…"

Yuu reached a warm hand down began to slowly stroke Hisashi's member while gently sliding a digit into the blonde's virgin entrance. He saw Hisashi's thin shoulders tense at the penetration, but he didn't cry out in pain. The reddish brunette swept his tongue along the subtle curve of Hisashi's ass as he simultaneously stroked and fingered his partner. And when he felt the blonde relaxed, he lifted his head.

"Ready for another?"

"…y-yeah." Hisashi creaked out. He shut his eyes tightly and hitched his breath as he felt another finger slip inside and stretch him. He shifted his hips, trying to get used to the feeling, but was mostly able to concentrate on the wonderful petting Yuu was giving his cock. He found it much easier to relax with the pleasure surging through his brain, and didn't even stir as a third finger was added.

But when Yuu withdrew the digits, Hisashi's blue eyes flew open in apprehension.

"…Yanase…" He choked out, needing to release some of the pent up emotion that flared deep within his chest.

"It's okay…" Yuu breathed back, a low growl taking root in his own voice. He rested both his hands on Hisashi's hips, planting more gentle kisses on the thin back as he mounted, positioning them both for the main act. The reddish brunette was nearly bursting, but he still waited for the blonde's nod before he began to slide his sizable cock in slowly. Hisashi's eyes widened as he felt the hot, rock hard prick that was easily more noticeable than the fingers. Yuu went slow, but Hisashi gritted his teeth as he felt his insides stretched. And when the brunette shoved a bit more in, he gasped out in pain.

Yuu noticed his discomfort, and even though the tight virgin heat screamed at him to start thrusting, once again he put Hisashi's comfort over his own.

"Sashi, relax. Just relax."

Hisashi gulped in another lungful of air, his shoulders beginning to tremble.

"It's all in your breathing," Yuu murmured. "Here, with me…breathe in…"

Hisashi complied, taking a long, deep breath.

"Breathe out…"

Right when Hisashi's body exhaled and relaxed, Yuu pushed himself in a little more, and this time Hisashi didn't yelp. They repeated the technique several more times until Yuu was comfortably buried inside the blonde's soft interior. Hisashi shifted and contracted his body, Yuu's entire member blazing inside him, sending bolts of arousal streaking right to his head and cock.

Once he felt the blonde stop shifting, Yuu slowly withdrew some of his length, the squeezing friction making them both gasp. Hisashi groaned as Yuu pushed himself back in, the hard tip rubbing the heated itch that had begun to spring inside the blonde.

The brunette seme began to move steadily as he felt Hisashi adjust. Yuu grinded his hips at a low pace against Hisashi, and they both rocked slowly with the movements, their panting breaths matching the pace.

After a few more minutes, Yuu involuntarily dove at a bit more of an angle and his eyes rolled back as he groaned at the hot slick insides of the blonde.

"Ah…Ahhh!" Hisashi suddenly moaned. A smirk spread over Yuu's parted lips.

"Did I find it?" He breathed, thrusting once again at the same angle. Hisashi yelped again in pleasure as he felt Yuu's cock push against an area inside him that sent more electricity shooting up inside him. Yuu thrust his hips harder against Hisashi's prostate, his heated drive propelled by the blonde's unexpected pleasured yelps. Hisashi began to moan harder at Yuu increased the pace, rocking his hips to meet his partner and increase the delicious friction that had worn all the previous pain away in hot blood.

As their ecstasy heightened, the brunette and the blonde lost themselves in arousal and Yuu began to jerk and ride Hisashi with gusto, the deep thrusts sending gasps past the blonde's lips with every probe.

"Hisashi…" Yuu grunted. "Call—call my name."

The blonde's eyes widened, but as Yuu glided against his prostate again, the arousal became too much.

"Yuu," He moaned.

"Yes!" Yuu groaned. "More!"

"Yuu! Yuu!" Hisashi chanted, lifting his chin into the air as his spine arched.

Yuu dove further and further into Hisashi as his lower body coiled so tight he knew he would burst any second. With his right hand he reached back down and squeezed Hisashi's weeping cock as he felt himself reaching his climax.

"Ah—hah—AUGH!" The blonde let out a screaming moan as he came right into Yuu's palm. His forearms trembled and collapsed, his lower body still held in place by Yuu's grip. The brunette felt the silky interior squeeze all around his cock, and he gave one final, deep thrust as he came with a pleasured groan, his garnet eyed rolling back at the sensation.

Yuu panted lightly as the orgasm washed over his mind. After a few seconds he withdrew his softened member and let go of Hisashi's hips. The sated blonde flopped onto his side, beaded sweat glistened on his skin as his chest rose and fell with heavy breaths.

Yuu lay down next to Hisashi, weaving his fingers through the soft curls as he pulled the blonde's mouth into another kiss.

Hisashi wrapped his arms affectionately around Yuu's neck and let the seme have full access to his mouth. He closed his eyes and held the brunette's strong body tighter, his mind and body feeling a warm, calm peace he had not felt in years.

* * *

><p>:) Hah. Well it looks like Hisashi's first time was better than Chiaki's. *cough *rape *cough *<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

So glad everyone liked the lemon! ^_^ here's some nice fluff to go with that sex XD

As always (lol), thanks for the reviews and the favs and subscriptions!

**The Boy's Love Flamingo 101**

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

**Chapter Fifteen: Firsts**

Hisashi sipped in a lungful of air, inhaling long and deeply before letting it fly out in an exhale. He settled deeper into Yuu's comfortable bed, the flaming warmth at his back soothing his taxed mind and body.

"You sore?" A pair of lips brushed against his ear, the words tickling Hisashi's skin.

"A little." He murmured, adjusting his hips underneath the covers as if to prove a point.

"You'll feel better in the morning. We didn't play too rough." The voice chuckled back. Hisashi's lips pulled into a slight smile and he closed his eyes, snuggling closer to Yuu's warm body.

The reddish brunette glanced at the blonde curled in front of him, a familiar glint lighting up his red eyes as he heard the sleepy tones in Hisashi's voice. Unlike the exhausted uke, Yuu was awake in mind and body. (In truth, so awake he would've gone another round if he knew Hisashi's no longer virgin body could handle it. (Which it couldn't.))

Yuu adjusted one of his arms and reached a hand up to Hisashi's damp curls, stroking a particularly long coil back behind his ear. He ran his digits through the flaxen strands, a musing grin pulling at his mouth. He could see why all the girls in the office were obsessed with Hisashi's hair. It was soft and fine-stranded, and the natural curls curved to let the golden color shine in any light. It was much different than Yuu's thick, untamed mane, and he enjoyed the change in texture.

The blonde sighed contently as Yuu played with his hair, and his eyes flickered open as Yuu began planting kisses along the side of his face. Those quick, witty lips traveled from Hisashi's pale face down to his jaw line and neck, where Yuu began gently sucking. Hisashi took another deep breath, not stirring as the brunette spread his tongue all along the thin neck as if he were tasting the flavor of the skin.

Yuu licked the underside of the blonde's narrow jaw, closing his eyes as he felt the sweat damp skin with his lips. He snaked his arms around Hisashi's chest and pulled him closer, pressing his lips right below the blonde's cheekbone. Hisashi gave a light moan as Yuu's hands smoothed along his bare skin, his pink lips parting open. The blonde turned his head, his gray blue eyes half closed as Yuu kissed him with the slightest bit of tongue. Hisashi rolled from his side onto his back, wrapping his arms around Yuu's neck as the brunette kept gently mouthing his neck. But when warm, supple fingers began to brush against his softened nipples, the blonde creased his brow.

"I'm not doing it again." He muttered, tightening his lips in an unamused manner. "I'm too tired."

"I know," Yuu replied with a chuckle, taking a careful bite of the blonde's neck.

Hisashi, not quite convinced of Yuu's reply, inwardly shrugged and turned back on his side, this time facing the brunette. He was a little puzzled that Yuu was being so affectionate after sex, but to be honest, (as long as they didn't do it again that night) he really didn't mind it. The blonde was often cold at night, and having Yuu's warm body next to him was incredibly soothing.

The reddish brunette, (still convinced that it was possible for him to fondle Hisashi without them having to bang again) moved his mouth to Hisashi's forehead, his fingers combing the sticky curls away as he kissed the salty skin. A feeling of hunger had been awakened in Yuu from the physical affection, and his mouth and hands craved more long after he'd come. He'd been pent up for so long pinning for his unrequited that holding the blonde had given him more than a physical release. And now that he had tasted a sense of exchanged affection, he couldn't stop himself from tasting more of the shy man who'd given his first to the red brunette. He mouthed Hisashi's neck for a bit longer, and when he felt satisfied, he caught blonde's lips in one last kiss. Yuu settled back down onto the pillow, his garnet eyes still locked with the blue orbs in front of him.

"Do you wanna sleep?" Yuu smiled as Hisashi gave a light yawn. The blonde shrugged.

"I'm okay, it's only eleven. I'm usually up till at least two."

Yuu raised an eyebrow.

"No wonder you always look half dead in the morning. Why do you stay up so late?"

Hisashi shrugged again.

"I just have trouble sleeping at night, so it takes me awhile. My head keeps me up, thinking about stuff."

Yuu titled his head, running his fingers through the blonde's hair again.

"Have you always had problems sleeping? Maybe we can get you something for that."

Hisashi shook his head.

"I used to sleep fine, especially with Atsushi."

Yuu's gaze slightly darkened.

"You guys 'slept' together?"

Hisashi nodded.

"Not anything weird though. Atsushi just had a really big bed so we shared it when I'd stay over. We started doing it when we were kids so I just got used to it."

Yuu raised an eyebrow.

"The guy who was in love with you slept innocently with you for twelve years and you stayed a virgin?"

Hisashi rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you must know, he was a huge bed hogger and he used to hold onto me like a damn teddy bear. I nearly suffocated a couple times. But he was really clingy normally so I didn't think anything of it."

Yuu blinked a couple times.

"And you had absolutely no idea he liked you…If you don't mind me asking, how stupid were you?"

Hisashi wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

"I know. I KNOW. But honestly, I had no idea till he kissed me in the middle of the goddamned forest."

"Oh that's right," Yuu replied with a smile. "I forgot he stole your first kiss."

The brunette smiled wider as the faintest blush colored Hisashi's cheeks. Yuu chuckled and leaned forward, giving the blonde's lip another peck.

"But I stole the second…and the third…and the fourth…"

"Oh cut it out." Hisashi retorted, but unable to hide the smile on his face.

"And I took your V card, so I have the clear advantage."

"Hey now," Hisashi cut him off (before he could become even more conceited). "No need to compare… wait a second. Yanase, are you jealous of Atsushi—WAH!"

The blonde yelped as Yuu grabbed his shoulders and moved to sit on Hisashi's chest, pinning him down to the bed.

"Yanase!" Hisashi moaned pitifully as he struggled to free himself. Yuu effortlessly grabbed his thin wrists and pinned them above his head, smiling deviously down at the flustered uke.

"Of course I'm jealous," Yuu grinned. "Atsushi got twelve years with you, so I have to make up time in other ways. Like being the first to thrust into your nice, tight—"

"YAH! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Hisashi yelled, thrashing to get the brunette sadist off him. He got his arms free and shoved his fingers into his ears, burying the side of his head into the pillow. Yuu chuckled, ruffling the flaxen mop playfully before sliding off him. The brunette threw back the covers and got out of the bed, leaving the room.

Hisashi unplugged his ears after a few seconds and stared at the ajar door wonderingly. A couple minutes later, Yuu reappeared with a pair of sweats on and a notebook in his hand. He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled coolly at the puzzled uke. Garnet eyes traced along the form that lay half covered by the creased and folded linens. Hisashi's lower half was clothed, but his narrow torso lay stretched on the bed, his hips arched slightly more to the right. His arms were crossed lazily above his head, and his fingers were curled into relaxed arcs. Hisashi's doe eyes were slightly wide, and his lips were parted to allow him to catch his breath from the tussle. And above his face, the light mop of curls twisted and winded in all directions like the bending light of the sun.

Yuu took in the sight carefully, feeling the hunger inside him start to fill with the aesthetic beauty that lay in front of him. He flipped to the first page of his new sketchbook and began to draw an outline of the blonde.

"What are you doing?" Hisashi asked curiously. "Drawing?"

Yuu nodded.

"Don't move. I like you like that." He said, quickly adding a rough shape of the torso and then narrow rectangles in the direction of the outstretched arms.

Hisashi complied, staring at the brunette as he continued to sketch. But even still, he had to ask.

"Why are you drawing me?" He breathed quietly, a slight blush taking to his cheeks as he remembered how many notebooks Yuu had full of Chiaki.

Glittering garnet eyes lifted briefly from the page as Yuu murmured.

"I draw the things that I love. That way I always have them with me."

Hisashi's blue eyes widened, and he blinked back a bit of moisture that begun to gather.

"…Love?" He whispered, barely audible.

Yuu looked up again, his piercing eyes softening into a warming red fleece.

"And by the way, you can call me Yuu."


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it's been a while since I updated, but I started a new job so I'm a little packed. But we are in the homestretch for this story! yay! :D I'm thinking about three or four more chaps ish.

On another note, this story has officially become my most popular! We are just shy of 3,000 hits just for this month! 8D

***bows * thank you all so much for your reading, reviews, and support of Yuuism. I am deeply grateful! ^_^**

Huggles! Drop me a line!

TBF101

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

**Chapter Sixteen: Cutie Pie**

"Welcome back Araki-kun!" The four female assistants cheered as a familiar blonde walked quietly into the workroom. The girls smiled brightly at Hisashi, and to their utter shock, he smiled back.

"Thank you," He replied, his wide blue eyes like the lapping waves of a beach. The blonde took his seat and leaned down to pull his tools out of his bag. While his gaze was averted, Yuka gave a look to the other three girls that said, "OH MY GOD! What the hell?" To which Ritsuka replied with a shrug that said, "Dude I don't care. He's fucking adorable! Let's take full advantage of this!"

Or something along those lines.

The other assistants shifted back in their seats and whistled innocently as Hisashi sat back up, but their sharp eyes swept over the specialist several dozen times, and the more they saw, the more they were amazed.

The "normal" every day Hisashi was an anorexic, stone faced, anti social, coffee chugger who barely ate and wore the same exact baggy clothes every day. He never made small talk, and when he was asked a question, he answered succinctly and perfunctorily.

The Hisashi that entered today was significantly different. His face was still calm and reserved, but fuller and brighter, his mouth shifting into a wider range of expressions. But what the girl mainly noticed was that he wasn't wearing that tent of an old hoodie today, but a fitted military green jacket that cut just above his trim jeans and brown belt.

Underneath the table, the assistants quickly checked the pulses in their wrists, convinced that they had somehow died and gone to cute half-German heaven. After confirming they were indeed still alive, they again exchanged glances and tried to conjure up logical explanations (gossip) for the visible change.

Hisashi had been gone all week since he was acting as Rurouri Renaka's chaperone, and seeing as how they were acquainted, they reasoned that it was plausible the time spent with her had been beneficial to his vapid demeanor.

But they were only half right.

"Morning," A cool voice called from the ajar door. Yuu Yanase sauntered in a little more slickly than usual, a whisper of a smirk at his lips.

"Good morning," The females echoed automatically. Yuu nodded in their direction, then stopped right in front of the blonde's chair.

"Good morning Araki-kun," Yuu purred subtly. Hisashi's blue eyes darted up and met Yuu's crimson orbs, both gazes softening.

"Good morning Yanase-kun," Hisashi murmured back, his eyes circling as Yuu walked around the table to his own seat. Yuu sat down, but his eyes flickered back to the blue orbs that had followed him.

"Araki-kun?"

Hisashi flinched, looking and realizing that all the girls were staring at him.

"Uh..yeah?" He replied slowly.

"Are you okay?" Yuka asked. "Your face is turning red."

Hisashi's eyes widened and the pinkish hue of his cheeks bumped a notch towards scarlet.

"Must—Must just be the weather. It's pretty cold today." He murmured, hurriedly leaning down to get something imaginary out of his bag.

A slight smirk ghosted across Yuu's lips as he saw his blonde boy toy stutter for an entirely different reason than uncomfortable events from his past. The reddish brunette felt a rush of heat too, but in an entirely different region, and it was he could do not to chuckle at the situation.

The day past quite quickly for some, but painfully slow for others. While a certain someone had been more than a little amused, Hisashi had been subtly touching his face all day to assure himself that he wasn't blushing at Yuu's (numerous) naughty winks. After being dismissed by Ijuiin, Hisashi had briskly gone out of the room, claiming he was going to grab a cold coffee before he left for the day. As soon as he had fled, the girls' heads had gathered in a circle of conspiracy, where they proceeded to squee about the assisting cutie pie.

"Mitsuki," Yuka said after a few minutes of heated whispering. "You should just ASK. Just do it!"

"I don't know," the girl replied, puckering up her lips in a pouty face.

"Ask him what?"

All the girls immediately turned to Yuu, who was leaning casually against the table with his coat in hand. The girls flushed, but Ritsuka finally spilled the beans.

"Yanase-kun, do you know if Araki-kun is seeing anyone? Like…romantically?"

Garnet eyes stared impassively at the four, but it was all Yuu could do not to grin.

"Why would you want to date him?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because he's CUTE." Yuka replied indignantly.

Yuu raised the other eyebrow.

"He's bad tempered, anti social, coffee drinking bag of issues. So what if he's cute?"

"What exactly are you saying Yanase?" Mitsuki growled, lifting her nose.

Yanase threw his coat over his shoulder, shrugging his bag on.

"I'm saying: you couldn't handle him."

Four mouths dropped simultaneously and stared at Yuu as he headed for the door. But right before he shut it behind him, he turned back one last time.

"And by the way, you don't need to ask. He's taken."

After making the most epic exit of the century (just another week in the life of Yuu Yanase), the brunette walked/strutted over to the coffee machines hidden around the corner at the end of the hall, where he found Hisashi staring blankly at the buttons on the machine with a somewhat flustered gaze.

Not one to pass up a golden opportunity, Yuu crept up behind the blonde and blew lightly on his neck.

"Ah!" Hisashi yelped and whirled around, only to blush brighter than a cherry tootsie pop as he saw who it was.

But his face quickly hardened at Yuu's smirk.

"Yuu!" He hissed angrily, his lips tightening. But the glare of such an irresistible uke only made Yuu smile wider. But even still, he wasn't an ass.

"Sorry," He murmured, giving Hisashi a quick peck on his temple. The blonde let out an exasperated sigh and turned back around to the vending machine, his pointer finger tracing along the panel of buttons as he tried to decide what drink he wanted. But as Yuu waited for him to make his selection, his eyes wandered musingly.

Hisashi slid a hundred yen into the slot and was about to punch the button, when a strikingly familiar body pressed him against the glass. He froze, completely petrified as he felt a warm hand slide tantalizingly down his shoulders, lower back, and all the way down to his backside.

"You know," Yuu murmured into his ear. "Atsushi was a great man. And I greatly admire his self restraint."

Hisashi swallowed, his pointer finger frozen in midair.

"What…do you mean?"

Yuu planted another kiss on the blonde's thin neck.

"I don't know how he kept himself from topping you. You have the cutest ass I've ever seen." The brunette cooed, squeezing Hisashi's butt for emphasis. An even thicker flush fell on Hisashi's pale skin as his boyfriend shamelessly groped him in the building where they both worked down the hall from their fellow employees and incredibly well known boss.

The blonde (once he had regained his senses), darted around, completely taken aback by the raw advances of the suave brunette. He stared into Yuu's striking, predatory eyes, and found that no rebuke was at his call.

Still smiling with the greatest of ease, Yuu reached past the blonde and punched the button on the machine before kneeling down and grabbing the dispensed drink out of the container. He then snaked an arm around Hisashi's waist and started tugging him towards the elevator.

"Come on cutie," Yuu chuckled. "Let's go over to my place and fuck on the couch."

The blonde followed, far too stunned to disagree.

* * *

><p>"Sensei, I have those references you requested," The golden haired Kirishima announced as he stepped into Ijuiin's office. The raven-haired mangaka was sitting rather miserably in his desk chair, slumped like a piece of cooked spaghetti.<p>

"Thanks…" He muttered.

Kirishima glanced at him, leaning against the desk.

"Rough day?"

Ijuiin moaned.

"You have no idea."

Kirishima picked up the mangaka's edited storyboard and began to scan it with knowing eyes.

"What's the matter? The deadline bothering you?"

"Doesn't it always?"

The golden-haired editor smiled.

"Don't worry. You'll make it. You always do."

The mangaka rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

Kirishima narrowed his eyes.

"Is something else bothering you Sensei?"

Ijuiin snorted so hard the stapler almost shot up his nose.

"Ya' reallllly wanna know? Two of my assistants are sleeping together."

The editor's eyebrows shot up.

"Which ones? Is it Yanase and one of the girls?"

The mangaka rested his chin on his propped elbows, almost finding the situation funny.

"Nope. It's Yanase and Araki."

Kirishima's eyebrows hit the ceiling, but he had a wide grin on his face.

"Really? Oh my god." He laughed.

Ijuiin smiled musingly.

"Yep."

Kirishima laughed harder.

"Wow, I didn't think Araki had it in him." But the editor glanced oddly at his charge. "So why is this bothering you?"

"Oh no reason," The mangaka sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Seeing those two together just made this single guy a little wistful."

Kirishima smiled thoughtfully.

"I can understand that. Feelings and people can be tricky sometimes."

_Knock Knock. _

"Come in." Ijuiin muttered.

"Umm, pardon the intrusion Ijuiin-sensei, but I have some fan mail for you."

Kirishima nearly laughed again as Ijuiin's eyes lit up at the sight of a sheepish brunette with large green eyes padding into the office.

"Oh Takahashi-kun, thank you very much." The mangaka smiled, his handsome face lighting up. The part timer smiled eagerly back and exited the office with a spring in his step. Kirishima snorted under his breath as he noticed Ijuiin leaned casually back in his seat, a musing smile at his lips. The editor was about to comment when he heard a somewhat familiar sound thumping down the hall.

A second later the door flew open, revealing a large, angry man with black hair and a scowl worthy of the sales department. But a brief look of shock passed over Yokozawa's face as he saw Kirishima as well as Ijuiin.

The editor just smiled, knowing exactly how the mangaka was feeling.

* * *

><p>Next chapter's gonna be citrusy so stick around ;)<p>

A lot of you are really taking to my OC's and it makes me happy to know that they are well loved. Before I write, I develop a mindset in my head of what the character is like, and to help me with that I usually listen (obsessively) to music.

So here is a playlist of the songs I had on repeat while I was coming up with the concept and history of Hisashi Araki. Enjoy :)

(and yes, I am aware that I listen to fucking weird music. that's just the way I roll)

**Hisashi's Playlist**

Your Ghost- Kristin Hersh

Jar of Hearts- Christina Perri

Promise- CocoRosie

Ashes on your eyes- Deb Talan

Trouble- Cat Stevens

Heartbreak- M'Black

Possession- Sarah McLachlan

Never Alone- Barlow Girl

I need some sleep- The Eels

Beautiful Boyz- CocoRosie

Behind Blue eyes- The Who

Angels Fall First- Nightwish

Tears from the moon- Conjure One

Brothers Under the Sun- Bryan Adams

By your side- CocoRosie


	17. Chapter 17

Hello darlings! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, but I have family in from out of town this week so I am currently being forced to pry my poor soul and fingers away from my computer, be out in public, and act terribly normal. Sigh.

But thank you all so much for the reviews and your wonderful support of Yuuism! Each review really makes a difference and the thing I am most thankful is all of your praising words ^_^

I am so grateful to all my old and new readers!

SQUEE. XD

Enjoy the lemony goodness Yuuists!

**TBF101**

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

**Chapter Seventeen: Birthday**

(2 months later)

_Knock Knock Knock. _

Hisashi's blue-gray eyes darted over to door, and his excitement proceeded to shoot through the roof.

"Hold on a sex—ER SECOND! SECOND! Renaka san," He stammered into the cordless phone pressed to his ear. He hurriedly set the phone down (and almost knocked it over again when he tripped on a box and bumped straight into the kitchen table) and ran to the apartment entrance, undoing the locks with clumsy fingers. The blonde (finally) managed to get the door open and was greeted by a smiling Yuu holding a large bag.

"Hey Sashi," The reddish brunette cooed, sauntering up to his boyfriend. A small smile spread over Hisashi's face as the two embraced and had a short kiss (of course after they had glimpsed down the hall to make sure they were alone). Yuu came inside the apartment and took off his shoes, his garnet eyes taking in his partner's apartment for the first time.

Needless to say, he chuckled under his breath at how disorganized it was. Though he could tell that the blonde had put in at least some effort to make it presentable. By all standards, it wasn't dirty; it was just chockfull of random junk like sketchbooks, paints, manga, action figures, scanners, computer cords and other otaku necessities. As the two usually went over to Yuu's house for eating/talking/drawing/sex, the brunette had never gotten a chance to come here, but had decided earlier that day that that should change.

"Hey Yuu do you want some coffee—OH SHIT! I forgot about the phone—"

Yuu flopped down onto Hisashi's couch and laughed as the jittery blonde raced back into the kitchen and resumed his talk with his surrogate mother. After apologizing several dozen times and a ten-minute long goodbye, the blonde hung up the phone and joined Yuu in the living room.

"Sorry," Hisashi murmured, sitting down next to the brunette. Yuu smiled in reply, then leaned over and sweetly kissed Hisashi on the cheek.

"Happy birthday Hisashi," He murmured. The blonde's doe eyes widened.

"H—How did you know?" Hisashi stammered in shock. Yuu chuckled.

"Renaka told me, since she knew you wouldn't."

Hisashi sighed.

"You guys call each other like every three days! Why the heck do you talk so much?"

Yuu laughed back.

"She's an interesting person. I enjoy her calls. I can't wait to meet her next month at the Marukawa Authors' Party."

Hisashi's eyebrows furrowed.

"The what now?"

Yuu smiled.

"I tell you later. But right now, I have a couple of surprises."

Hisashi cocked his head as Yuu reached into his grocery sack and pulled out a wrapped box. The blonde immediately went bashful.

"You didn't have to get me anything…" He murmured, his eyes lowering. Yuu chuckled again.

"Well if it makes you feel better, it's really more for me than it is for you." The reddish brunette smiled, placing the package on Hisashi's lap.

His curiosity aroused, the blonde carefully found a seam in the wrapping paper and tore through. After he had fully revealed the white box, he carefully lifted the lid and looked inside. And Hisashi's thin lips parted as he saw the contents.

"A hoodie?"

Yuu nodded, smiling as the blonde pulled out the soft sweatshirt. It had a zipper that went halfway down the front and was decorated (naturally) with wide horizontal stripes, the colors alternating between a light sky blue, and a dark midnight blue.

"Try it on." Yuu said, his eyes and lips still in a musing smile. Hisashi complied, slipping the hoodie over his head. He was surprised at how soft and warm the inside fleece was (and also that it actually fit him). Yuu's smile widened as he saw the rich blue sweatshirt fit Hisashi like a glove, showing off his lithe torso and trim hips, as well as complimenting his pale skin and blue eyes.

"Wow, it feels really nice." Hisashi murmured, snuggling deeper into the article of clothing. "But…why a hoodie?" He asked, turning his gaze to Yuu.

The brunette smiled, reaching his fingers up to brush a blonde curl out of Hisashi's eyes. "Well, first of all," Yuu enlightened. "Your old one is kaput."

Hisashi glowered.

"It is not! It just…has a hole…"

"More than one," Yuu retorted with amusement. "It looked like Swiss cheese when you wore it to the office last week and Renaka-san is threatening to commandeer it next time she sees you."

The blonde glanced longingly at his kitchen table, where the old hoodie was draped over one of the chairs. He sighed.

"I know. But I'm not getting rid of it."

"You don't have to get rid of it," Yuu smiled. "Just never wear it again."

Hisashi snorted, grinning at the devilish Yuu.

"Plus," The brunette added, shifting closer. "This one fits you better. Shows off your cute ass."

The blonde snorted again, this time with a bit of a blush at his boyfriend's ass fetish.

"AND," Yuu added yet again. "…When you wore Atsushi's hoodie, you were his. But now, you can wear this one… because you're mine."

Hisashi's blue eyes widened, and a pinkish tinge crept over his face at the quiet, endearing words. The brunette gestured with a hand, and the blonde slowly scooted closer to his boyfriend, letting Yuu's warm hands pull him onto his lap.

"And even though I understand why you didn't tell me it was your birthday, I'm still mad. I am your boyfriend after all." Yuu murmured, looking the blonde seriously but softly in the eye.

Hisashi smiled sheepishly.

"I know. I'm sorry…"

Yuu's hand stroked more flaxen hair away from Hisashi's forehead, and his garnet eyes gazed deeply at the blue orbs in front of him.

"Have you thought about him today?" Yuu asked gently. The blonde sighed, reluctantly nodding.

"Yeah…it's hard to believe a year ago he actually confessed to me…even though I didn't realize it."

Yuu returned the nod understandingly, rubbing a palm against the small of Hisashi's back.

"Even if you didn't fully understand, I think Atsushi knew on some level that you always loved him. And I know he knew he was loved when he passed away."

Hisashi smiled gratefully, wrapping his arms around Yuu's neck.

"Thanks Yuu…it means a lot."

The brunette hugged him back, a smiling creeping over his sly lips.

"Hey," He whispered right into the blonde's ear. "Ready for present number two?"

"Huh?" Hisashi grunted in confusion. "Present two?"

* * *

><p>"Uhh….uhh…oh—oh god Yuu…ohh yes…" Hisashi's back arched as his mouth spilled out moans like water. Every one of those pleasured screams fueled Yuu's seme fire as his mouth worked tantalizingly between the blonde's spread legs. Yuu's supple fingers inched their way along the underside of the willowy thighs as he sucked Hisashi's cock deeper into his mouth, his tongue flicking and teasing the blonde into electric arousal. Hisashi grips the armrests of his recliner as Yuu sucked him, his face a mask of pure desire with closed eyes and an open mouth. Although the two had developed quite the vigorous sex life over the past months they had been dating, the delicious act Yuu was performing was completely new to Hisashi. The brunette had decided to keep the first blowjob as a gift to his yummy blonde, and right now said blonde was very happy he had.<p>

Yuu's warms hands smoothed along Hisashi's hipbones, his fingers grazing the ribbed edge of the blue hoodie, the only item of clothing the blonde was still wearing (and needless to say, Yuu found the image simply cock jolting).

Hisashi let out another delicious moan as Yuu sucked him deeper, his hot mouth engulfing the entire length of the blonde's prick. Fueled by the sighs of pleasure, the brunette's fingers wandered along the blonde's hips, ass, and finally in his cleft, where he rubbed his fingertips teasingly around the blonde's entrance.

"Oh god…" Hisashi moaned, his head tipping back as more arousing jolts tingled through him. "Ohhh Yuu…more…"

"Hmm?" Yuu hummed, the vibrations going straight into the blonde's cock. "What was that?"

Hisashi groaned again, his eyes fluttering towards the ceiling.

"Give me more…"

"Of course birthday boy," Yuu purred. The brunette withdrew his mouth from the near bursting organ, only to begin devouring his boyfriend's velvety balls. Hisashi's back arched even further and his breaths grew louder, growing into purrs of ecstasy as the brunette smoothed his tongue over Hisashi's entrance.

"W—Wait," The blonde murmured drowsily. "Where are you licking—UHH!" Hisashi moaned, his inquiry cut off by Yuu shoving his tongue into the warm, wet interior.

Hisashi's eyes rolled back at the sensation, and his hands left the armrests to bury themselves in Yuu's shaggy hair. Yuu's forehead nearly rested on Hisashi's abdomen as he devoured his squirming uke, making Hisashi his and his alone.

But even he was surprised when Hisashi gripped his hair and said,

"Yuu. Stop," in a clear, coherent tone. Knowing he wasn't just playing around, Yuu lifted his garnet eyes to the blonde's face, looking for an answer.

"Yuu," Hisashi murmured. "Fuck me…"

Yuu liked the answer.

Very much.

The brunette leaned back onto his grounded knees and hurriedly undid his belt, freeing his own action seeking hard on. He cupped his hands underneath the blonde's knees and climbed forward onto the recliner, putting his knees underneath the submissively positioned uke. Hisashi let out a barking cry as Yuu's cock began to slide inside him, rock hard heat making his insides spring up in itching need. The brunette let out a groan at the familiar, silky cavern of his boyfriend and slowly began their ride.

"Ahhh! Yes! Ohhh yes…."

Yuu was amazed at how vocal the blonde was today, and his own pleasure heightened at the unashamed moans. The panting, screaming Hisashi was in ecstasy, as the angle of their position was perfectly pushing against his sweet spot (and they both had the simultaneous thought that they would have to remember the awesomeness of recliner banging as this would not likely become just an annual event).

The padded chair (thankfully still upright) jerked and rocked at the intense thrusting of the reddish brunette, the squeaking of the old recliner paling in comparison to Yuu and Hisashi's cries as they came, coating each other with their milky seed.

Yuu withdrew, lowering Hisashi's legs and rearranging himself to straddle the thin blonde. Hisashi leaned back with a tired thump, inhaling and exhaling with relieved gusto while Yuu cupped his teeth gently around his neck, his tongue swiping at the damp skin. Hisashi reached his arms around Yuu's torso and gave his seme an affectionate squeeze, feeling both the warm comfort of his fleece hoodie and Yuu's love.

And god, number two was a fucking good present.


	18. Chapter 18

Decided to update this since I'm in the middle of a lemon in JP and am in far too big of a food coma to think about smut.

So here's a nice fluff chapter to go with the recliner banging of the last :) thank you all for your praise! ^_^ Means so much!

Enjoy! And Happy Native American Genocide Day! (and in case I don't update tomorrow Happy Walmart Employee Genocide Day! XD)

**The Thankful Flamingo 101**

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

**Chapter Eighteen: Getting Around**

Yuu's insightful garnet eyes flickered open as a finger of light reached in from a crack in the blinds and tickled his face. Sleepy irises glanced around incoherently for a few seconds before settling on a mop of curly flaxen hair tucked underneath his chin. His thin, expressive lips spread into a smile and he wrapped his arm tighter around Hisashi, whose was also beginning to stir.

Yuu readjusted, resting his cheek against the fluffy blond hair.

"Morning…" He murmured.

"Mhmmm…." Hisashi grunted back, one foot still in slumberland. Yuu's smile widened.

"W'time 'sit?" The blonde gurgled, rolling onto his back and looking drearily at the brunette.

"Ten. We still have a couple hours till we have to go in." Yuu replied, also shifting to his back and crossing his arms behind his head.

Hisashi moaned and his head fell with a soft bump onto Yuu's chest.

"Could you not sleep?" Yuu asked, raising an amused eyebrow and tangling his fingers in the blonde tassels.

"No…and you didn't help."

Yuu chuckled airily.

"Well I didn't hear you begging me to stop birthday boy….just for me to hit you harder."

Hisashi groaned again, grabbing rough handfuls of his hair and burying himself further into Yuu's solid chest.

Yuu smiled, his fingers stroking some of the longer curls around Hisashi's neck. His did it distractedly, but when a warm patch caught his eye, he sat up to inspect. And when he saw the large red hickey near the back of Hisashi's neck, he began to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Hisashi murmured.

"Whoops," Yuu giggled amusedly. "Forgot not to put marks on visible places."

"What?" Hisashi's head shot up and he rolled off the side of the bed, crawling to the full-length mirror by the wall. After a few seconds of awkward twisting and turning, the blonde's blue eyes went wide as he saw the red spot in a VERY visible place on the side of his neck.

"YUU! LOOK AT THIS THING!" Hisashi moaned, wrinkling his nose. Yuu rolled over, resting his chin musingly on his elbows.

"It's not that bad." The brunette murmured. "Do you have a turtleneck?"

"Yes, but that's not the point!" Hisashi lamented, running his hands through his messy hair. "People in the office are going to be suspicious!"

Yuu snorted.

"Oh please, everyone in that office is fucking."

Hisashi's eyes got wider and he turned to stare at his seme.

"Um WHAT?"

Yuu rolled his eyes.

"Hah, Marukawa's got more office lovin' than a TV soap. It goes all the way to the top. With that in mind, what's wrong with a little fuck between dating office assistants?" Yuu smirked, giving his uke a wink.

Hisashi didn't look convinced.

"There can't be THAT many in our company…can there?"

Yuu chuckled.

"You'd be surprised. I found out recently Ijuuin's got the hots for a cute little part timer. I forget his name though, starts with a 'T'…."

Hisashi's eyebrows shot up.

"Umm… 'HE?'"

"Yep," Yuu grinned. "And wait till I tell you about the Maiden Department in Emerald. Now those guys get around."

"Seriously? The shoujo department?"

"Oh yeah, in fact, I'm pretty sure the head editor is banging one of the lower ones. My gaydar goes nuts when I see them together." The brunette smirked, dissolving into a fit of amused chuckles. Hisashi blinked a couple times, his view of the company shifting slightly downward. The blonde yawned and looked back into the mirror, trying with difficulty to comb back his bed head Afro.

"Ugh," He muttered. "My hair is so annoying in the morning. I just wanna cut it all off…"

Yuu's lips tightened irksomely.

"I like your hair, plus you'd seriously piss off all the girls at work. They'd riot in the streets."

Hisashi rolled his eyes.

"Oh brother. What the hell is it with girls and my hair?"

Yuu smiled with a snort.

"Well grouch, if you hate it so much why don't you just cut it?"

The blonde sighed wistfully.

"I can't. I'm forced to keep it."

Yuu raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"My stepmother loves my hair," Hisashi muttered irritably. "And Renaka-san told me if I ever buzzed it she'd come down here, drag me back to Hokkaido, and tie me to one of her peach trees."

"HAHAHAHAH!" Yuu barked out a laugh, but cocked his head when he saw Hisashi glaring at him. "You're afraid of THAT threat?"

Hisashi blinked.

"She's dead serious."

Yuu's auburn eyebrows lifted.

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Hisashi stated. "Atsushi found that out when he got his tongue pierced without permission. To this day I'm still slightly afraid of peach trees…."

Yuu couldn't help but laugh again, getting off the bed and stretching his lean arms.

"Well, whadda you say we make some breakfast. We have to be at Marukawa at twelve."

"There's not much around here," Hisashi replied. "We can either grab food on the way or I have takeout menus somewhere."

Yuu raised an eyebrow, heading out of the room and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and was a little shocked to see only cans of coffee and store bought bento gracing the cavern of the appliance.

"Is takeout all you ever eat?" Yuu asked.

Hisashi shrugged.

"More or less. I can't cook a damn thing."

Yuu laughed. That sounded familiar.

"Why not? Didn't Renaka-san ever teach you?"

"Heck no." The blonde replied. "My stepmother and her decided against it. They say my presence in the kitchen is a bad omen."

Yuu rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on. You can't be that bad. Now Chiaki in a kitchen is scary. He screwed up a simple rice ball recipe."

"I cut myself with a butter knife and blew up a microwave…at the same time." Hisashi replied plainly.

The witty reddish brunette found himself beat.

"Wow… so, what kind of takeout menus do you have?"

* * *

><p>It was exactly 11:38, and the two manga assistants (having gotten distracted in the shower) were running a tad late, especially since Hisashi was having trouble finding the turtleneck in his hoarder's apartment and refused to leave without it. The completely dressed Yuu stood near the entryway, sighing as he waited for his spastic boyfriend. A quiet thump sounded from behind the doorway and Yuu inclined his head.<p>

"That's the newspaper!" Hisashi called from the other room, half buried in his closet. "Will you grab it? I save them for when I paint."

"Sure," Yuu replied, unlatching the door and stepping out into the hallway. He leaned down and picked up the newspaper. The brunette pivoted to return inside when a racket further down the hall caught his ear. He lifted his garnet eyes and peered ahead at the scene of a tall, raven haired man struggling to slip into his shoes while yelling bloody murder into the open door of an apartment. A higher-pitched reply screeched back with equal fury, causing the dark man to bark like an angry rottweiler.

"ONODERA! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE IN TEN SECONDS I'LL DRAG YOU DOWN TO THE OFFICE BY YOUR FLAPPING MOUTH!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME IF I WANT TO LOOK PRESENTABLE WHEN I GO TO WORK TAKANO-SAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ONE RIGHT ON MY NECK! WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY TO EVERYONE WHEN THEY SEE THIS?"

"WEAR A GODDAMNED TURTLENECK!"

"STOP FORCING YOUR WAY INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S APARTMENTS!"

A slow, musing smile spread over Yuu's face as his sharp ears recognized the voices of the two respectable neighbors. After a few more heated bellows, the second man stumbled out of the apartment, a pale, blushing brunette with large green eyes. The raven-hair was about to bark another comment of dismay at the brunette, when he caught Yuu's eyes from down the hall.

"Good morning," He called, nodding to the reddish brunette.

"Good morning," Yuu smiled back, his lips curving as he saw the brunette's face flushed the color of a lobster.

"Yuu!" Hisashi called, heading towards the apartment entrance. "Come help me! I can't find my turtleneck and—oh…."

The blonde froze stiff as a board as he saw the other two people in the hallway, and like the light brunette, his cheeks also went red as his eyes caught the glances of Yuu and the tall man. Yuu chuckled, exchanging a sly wink with the raven-haired seme before towing the blonde back inside.

Well, he did say the Maiden Department got around.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoy and drop a review :D

*crosses herself * God bless you all Yuuism practitioners! XD

**TBF101**

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

**Chapter Nineteen: Party Rocks  
><strong>

(2 weeks later)

"Which room is it again?" Hisashi asked as he gave one final tug to his rich, blue tie. Yuu glanced down the hallway of the Teito hotel, peering closely at the room names and numbers.

"The Lion room…there it is, on the left."

Hisashi nodded, nervously straightening his tie again. Yuu's garnet eyes shifted from the signs to his thin boyfriend, who simply looked delectable ER—RESPECTABLE in his crisp new suit. The overcoat and slacks were a medium gray blend, coupled beautifully with a sky blue shirt and a deep cerulean tie. Yuu on the other hand, wore a dark, warm black with a chocolate brown shirt and crimson tie, setting off the intensity of his own heated irises.

The reason for their tidy and classier appearance was found in the expensively printed invitations that arrived in their mail two weeks prior announcing Marukawa's First Annual Author Toast, an exclusive party for the highest grossing authors, their editors, and invited assistants. Naturally, both Rurouri Renaka and Ijuuin Kyo had made the cut by far, and so Hisashi and Yuu had been invited (or in Hisashi's case ordered) to attend the extravagant celebration.

The two assistants were about to cross the wide hallway and enter when a familiar voice called from the other direction.

"Yuu!"

The reddish brunette almost flinched as Chiaki's chirping voice filled his ears. Yuu turned around and kept his face passive as his childhood friend came up to him and smiled airily. But the assistant's lips tightened as he saw the stone faced Hatori close on the author's heels. Yuu swallowed. He should have guessed with Yoshikawa Chiharu's popularity that Chiaki would be here…

Garnet eyes looked but flickered nervously as they locked with wide, bright blue eyes, and Yuu felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Chiaki smiled. "Are you and Araki-kun here with Ijuuin- Sensei?"

"…Yeah." Yuu replied, swallowing harder. The brunette kept his face calm and expressionless, but inside he was screaming to get away. Ever since the incident (for lack of a better word) at the restaurant, Yuu's contact with Chiaki had dwindled considerably. It was too soon. He needed time to get away, to detach himself from Chiaki so that eventually their friendship could survive.

Even now, months later, it was too soon, and Yuu was feeling the entirety of it.

"We should go grab some food and we can catch up." Chiaki bubbled. Yuu noticed Hatori's face harden.

"Yoshino, there are some people you are obligated to meet tonight." Hatori's stern voice cut through Chiaki's banter. Yuu's gaze darkened further just at the man's condescending tone.

"I know that!" Chiaki moaned, still fixated on Yuu. "But I want to catch up with Yuu—"

"Chiaki," Yuu interrupted, raising a palm. "I agree with him, you and I are a bit too busy tonight to have small talk. I can call you later when I'm not so packed."

"Oh come on Yuu," Chiaki's eyes drooped, making Yuu gulp again. "I miss you."

Yuu's face was quickly losing some of its clarity as he saw the familiar lines of Chiaki's face and the curving, honest sadness of his lips and eyes.

"Ch—Chiaki listen…" Yuu finally choked out. "I—"

Garnet eyes went wide as saucers as a hand grabbed Yuu's sleeve and yanked him backwards. The brunette's gaze whipped around and his mouth dropped as he saw a steely-eyed Hisashi glare at opposing author and editor.

"Excuse me, but Yuu is far too busy tonight." Hisashi spoke in a low tone. "So I'll be taking him."

"What?" Chiaki said in surprise. Hisashi's lips tightened, and he hooked his arm inside Yuu's.

"Yuu is mine."

The reddish brunette's mouth completely dropped as Hisashi barked those three words, then quickly dragged him down the hall and into the party room.

Hatori's normally impassive eyes had also completely widened as he saw his archrival completely taken possession of. While he was secretly relieved, his shock still overrode that about two hundred times.

Wow, he didn't think the blonde had it in him.

* * *

><p>Naturally, right after the blonde and brunette had ducked inside the room and into a back corner, the blonde who had just so boldly confessed his love broke down into about several dozen pieces.<p>

"Oh my god," Hisashi moaned, miserably holding his curly head in his hands. "I can't believe I just acted that way! I can't believe I just said that TO AN AUTHOR AND HIS EDITOR! Oh my god oh my god!"

But even though the bashful blonde was completely ashamed of his recent actions, there was someone who was not.

"Oh don't worry about it Sashi," Yuu murmured, his eyes shinning musingly at the miserable blonde.

Wide blue eyes peaked up hesitantly, but lifted further in surprise as Hisashi saw the sudden rush of pride and joy in the reddish brunette's face. Yuu gazed into his stone blue irises, and gave the blonde the single most elated smile he had ever seen.

"You're fine Sashi," Yuu smiled, his eyes slightly moist. "You're just fine…"

"Yuu…" Hisashi replied in shock.

"And," The brunette murmured. "When we get home tonight…I'm going to make love to you…long and hard, over and over…"

The blonde's pale cheeks flushed at the equally bold statement of his boyfriend, but at the same time, a shy smile curved his lips.

"Come on," Yuu smiled, gesturing with his hand. "I'm sure Renaka-san is going to kill you for being late."

The two lovers joined the party and certainly did not miss when Rurouri Renaka arrived (fashionably late) in pomp and glamour. The best selling mangaka looked absolutely stunning in a full-length purple gown and her ebony hair loose about her shoulders. In fact, more eyes were on her even when the famous author Usami Akihiko arrived with his entourage, including a literature professor who had shot up the bestseller list with his first book _The Beautiful Way. _

The fantasy mangaka immediately spotted her surrogate son by one of the tables (the blonde was currently halfway through a glass of wine to help quell his still rampant embarrassment), and headed over. Renaka beamed at the new fullness of Hisashi's face and the two shared a loving hug.

"Sashi-chan," Renaka murmured, giving the blonde a squeeze. "You look so well dear."

Hisashi smiled back as he let go, his face lighting up even more at her words.

"And this must be Yuu-kun," Renaka spoke, turning to the brunette. Yuu returned her smile and nodded.

"Rurouri-sensei, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." He spoke, bowing respectfully.

"Oh don't be so formal Yuu-kun," Renaka chided with an elegant air of authority. "Anyone who is close to my Sashi is close to me. Please call me Renaka."

Yuu smiled, liking the mangaka even more in person.

"Of course Renaka-sensei."

"Much better." She nodded. "So you two, how is work? Is Kyo treating you well?" Renaka asked, subtly hinting that if Ijuuin wasn't, that could quickly be remedied.

"Work is going well," Hisashi answered, his stone blue eyes bright. "The other day Yuu finished the most amazing background of Mount Fuji. Even Ijuuin was speechless. It was perfect."

Yuu's heart swelled at Hisashi's praise.

"Really," Renaka nodded approvingly. "I'd be interested in seeing your portfolio Yuu. Hisashi said it is quite the thing to look at."

"Thank you Renaka-sensei," Yuu replied. "That's a true compliment coming from you, and I'm sure I don't need to tell you that Hisashi is equally talented. His figures are impeccable. Tell me, what can't he draw?"

Renaka chuckled.

"Dragons. He's absolutely horrific."

Hisashi's lips tightened irksomely.

"They're only terrible because she has impossible standards. She made me do all the scales by hand instead of using toner!"

Renaka returned the irritated look.

"I keep telling you over and over! You can't use toners on dragons! They end up looking like Victorian curtains."

Hisashi snorted and muttered something incoherent under his breath. Yuu grinned at the exchange, as it was very apparent that water ran downhill.

"Renaka-sensei!"

The raven haired woman turned her head as her name was called and a smile lit up her face as she saw a strawberry blonde woman excitedly wave to her.

"Eiri-san," Renaka greeted warmly, giving the other woman an elated hug. "Wonderful to see you."

"Likewise Renaka-sensei," The woman smiled. Her bright eyes drifted over to the two assistants and an even bigger spark warmed her face. Hisashi cocked his head wonderingly as Renaka leaned over and whispered something into the other woman's ear.

"Yes, he's here," The strawberry blonde nodded enthusiastically, before turning her head. "Usami-sensei!" She called.

A couple minutes later, a tall, handsome man with silvery hair who looked terribly bored tromped over.

"What is it Aikawa?" He asked stiffly. "I was in the middle of bothering Hiroki."

"Sensei," Aikawa smiled condescendingly. "If you would pardon the interruption, I would like to introduce you to Rurouri Renaka. Renaka-sensei, I'd like to introduce Usami Akihiko."

The two Marukawa giants met each other's gaze with pride twinged with (more than) a bit of haughtiness. Even still, they were polite as hell.

"A pleasure, Usami-sensei." Renaka nodded, extending her hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Rurouri-sensei." Usami replied, taking her hand and planting a light kiss on it English-style.

Yuu and Hisashi exchanged a somewhat confused glance.

"Yuu darling," Renaka suddenly said, glancing at the brunette. "Would you be a dear and go get me a glass of wine? Hisashi knows what I like."

Catching the mangaka's hint to scram for a few minutes, Yuu nodded and the two headed across to the nearest refreshment table, which was about ten feet away.

"Yuu," Hisashi whispered as they perused the alcohol selection. "Why is Usami Akihiko talking to Renaka-san?"

"I have no idea," Yuu replied, glancing over at the trio, who seemed to be thoroughly engaged in conversation. "Hisashi, hand me a glass of white, will you?"

"Sure…oh! Excuse me." Hisashi stammered apologetically as he bumped hands with another person who was camped out in front of the white wine. The other gentleman, a young, cinnamon-haired brunette with a fearsome scowl nodded dryly, grabbing another glass of wine and downing nearly the entire thing at once. A little taken aback at the man's wordless rage, Hisashi took one of the glasses and retreated, putting his boyfriend between him and the scowling brunette. Yuu glanced briefly over at the angry guest and raised an eyebrow, taking his glass from Hisashi.

"Hiro-san!"

Yuu and Hisashi's eyes glanced over towards the voice, and Hisashi's eyes bugged out of his head as the tallest freaking man he'd ever seen bounded over like a golden retriever and stood next to the satanic wine guzzler. The giant of a man had midnight black hair, sparkling dark blue eyes, and the widest smile of everyone at the party. But while Yuu was also a tad surprised at the man's height, he also noticed a little blip on his gaydar as the giant stood next to the brunette.

"Nowaki, don't yell," The cinnamon-hair growled in a low tone.

"Hiro-san," The taller man replied, not the slightest bit disturbed by the other man's tone. "Look! Usami-sensei is talking to Rurouri Renaka!"

"Who?" The brunette snarled back.

"She wrote the fantasy manga series _Tears of the Dragon_! I used to read her books when I was a kid." The giant announced excitedly. "I wonder why she's talking to Usami-san."

"I don't give a damn who Akihiko is talking to," The shorter man spat back, throwing back another mouthful of wine. "With his jabs I am THIS CLOSE to slipping Clorox into his drink."

Hisashi's eyes widened as the very NOT subtle threat to kill a very famous author, but the tall man hardly seemed bothered.

"Oh Hiro-san," The smiling man chided, almost laughing. "What ever am I going to do with you?"

"You could start by handing me that shot." The brunette barked back, gesturing to the small glasses of scotch.

And by that point, while Hisashi was very (very) confused at the overheard conversation, Yuu had a knowing smile creeping over his face.

* * *

><p>Don't worry ;) the party's just getting started.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys, I meant to post this earlier but I had something unexpected happen...in the form of someone blatantly plagiarizing one of my stories. It was the first time it had happened to me so it took me awhile to get back on my writing feet (though sending a report of abuse certainly did help to quell my fury).

Anyways, I'm so glad everyone had fun with the crossovers XD

And, it's time to inform you all that the next chapter I post will be the epilogue, meaning "Always" is almost complete :)

But though the story will end, the cult of Yuuism will ALWAYS (lol) continue to thrive! ^_^

Though we could really use a cheer...got any ideas people?

Also, I did two more Yuu x Hisashi fanart pics XD so here is the linky to my deviant so you all can enjoy! ^_^

Enjoy the chapter and thank you all for the reviews and support! Huggles!

**The Always Flamingo 101**

**theblackflamingo101 dotdeviantartdotcom/**

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

**Chapter Twenty: Lights**

After retrieving Renaka's selection of wine (and dawdling for a few minutes listening to the ramblings of the egotistical man and his giant), Yuu and Hisashi made their way back to the mangaka, who was still chatting with the Usami novelist.

"Thank you Yuu-kun," Renaka smiled as Yuu handed her a drink. The ebony haired author turned back to the other literary giant, bowing slightly with a knowing glint in her eye.

"I look forward to the work, Usami-sensei," She smiled.

"I as well, Rurouri-sensei." The novelist bowed back, his opaque eyes also twinged with interest. The silver haired man turned back to his editor.

"Aikawa, where is Misaki?"

The strawberry blonde glanced around.

"I think he went to the restroom, Sensei." She replied.

"I need to go find him." Usami muttered, looking a bit frantic. "That kid has a bad habit of running into people I don't want him to know exist—"

"WELL, WELL, WELL! Look what the welcoming cat drug in!"

Everyone in the group turned as an obnoxiously loud banter cut through the room in the form of the executive company director, Isaka Ryuichiro. The sly brunette sauntered over with the air of an over inflated dirigible, his somber-eyed assistant following at his heel.

"Oh my! Take a gander at this. The renowned mangaka Rurouri Renaka sharing a lovely glass of wine with my favorite awarding winning Usami Akihiko! If this isn't a photo op I don't know what is!"

Renaka's lips spread in a slow, calculated smile at the chuckling director.

"Isaka-san, you simply delightful toad. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"What indeed…" Coughed the novelist.

"Nothing too big," The brunette smirked. "Just checking up on my precious authors…and their assistants." The wily eyes circled around the group till they came to Yuu and Hisashi.

"Always a pleasure Yanase-kun, Araki-kun." Isaka smiled.

"Thank you." The two replied.

"And now Rurouri-sensei, you must tell me." Isaka grinned at the lady mangaka. "I'm dying to know why you are so taken with Ijuuin's assistant. You know the one, the anorexic half-breed who draws very nice hands?"

Renaka's face stayed still at the director's less than playful slight, but her eyes darkened.

"Ryuichiro-kun, what an incredibly foolish question," She replied coolly. "Don't you see the resemblance? Hisashi is my son."

Yuu inwardly laughed at Renaka's quick response, and felt his chest warm as he saw the thrilled sparkle in the blonde's eyes.

"Ah, I see." Isaka smiled, laughing under his breath before turning to the silver-haired author. "So Akihiko, have you and Chibi-tan seen your brother lately?"

The author cleared his throat, looking much less composed than the mangaka had been against Isaka's jabs.

"Are you drunk or fucking stupid?" Akihiko replied abrasively, his eyes narrowed and fierce.

"Hey now," Isaka snickered back (Akihiko had been right by the way. The director had downed six shots of scotch in the past hour). "Is that any way to treat your old friend? Especially when I have oh so many stories I could spill…"

It quickly became obvious to the non-murdersome members of the group that if peace was not achieved post haste, the company of Marukawa would be short one execute director (and an award winning author as he would most likely be in jail for the next two hundred years).

But thankfully, an equally armed mangaka came to bat.

"If you ask me Isaka-san, out of all of us you have the most delightful stories," Renaka cut in, her smile both pleasant and cunning. She glanced at the director's silent secretary.

"Asahina-kun, do you remember the Isaka family Christmas party of 96' when he got drunk on wine coolers, got up on the table, and started doing an impression of Gackt?"

A musing smile spread over the secretary's face, while the distinguished director's eyes began to widen.

"I remember. His nickname was 'Vanilla' for the next year."

"Well now, I have other authors to greet so I really must be going—Asahina get your ass over here NOW—so I will see you all later!" The director smiled, grabbing Asahina and prancing off before Renaka could reek more damage on his image (or lack thereof…). And after he had left, the mangaka gave both Hisashi and Yuu a sly wink.

"If he ever gives you any trouble boys, give me a call. I have enough dirt on the company director to keep you two set for life."

The two smiled back, secretly grateful that the manga goddess was on THEIR side.

"Sensei!" Aikawa called as Usami pivoted sharply on his heel.

"I'm leaving, where's Misaki?"

"You can't leave yet Sensei!" Aikawa barked in a high voice.

"CAN and AM." The author replied tersely. "Oh there he is. MISAKI!"

"Usagi-san?" A lighter, younger voice called.

Yuu glanced in the direction of the voice, and was surprised as he saw a short, pale boy with green eyes address the author.

"Hey, I know him," Yuu spoke. "He's a part timer in the shounen department. He's the one Ijuuin raves about."

At the mention of the wildly popular author of "The Kan," Usami's eyes grew even darker.

"He works with us?" Hisashi asked. "I don't think I've ever met him—"

"Usagi-san!" The teen cut in as he approached. "What's the matter?"

Hisashi turned around and the two wide-eyed young men looked at each other face-to-face. But almost immediately, both sets of doe eyes went wide…with horror.

"Ummm…excuse me…" Misaki murmured, his face still set in shock. "B—But…have we…have we met before?"

Hisashi swallowed, clearing his throat.

"Uhh…I…I don't know…wh—what's your name again?"

"Misaki…Takahashi Misaki."

Yuu and Renaka exchanged a quick glance as Hisashi's mouth dropped, fear rushing into his stony eyes.

"T—Takahashi?" He stuttered. Misaki nodded.

"And…and yours?"

"Hi—Hisashi…Araki Hisashi."

Misaki's lips parted, trembling the tinniest bit, but enough that Usami was able to catch it.

"Misaki," His clear voice cut in, gaining the attention of both fluttered young men. "What's wrong?"

"Uhh…umm," Misaki mumbled incoherently. "Usagi-san…uh…"

"Um, could—could you excuse us for just a minute?" Hisashi finished, pressing his lips together. Yuu and Renaka stared worriedly at the blonde as he and Misaki walked away from the group and into a deserted corner of the room, and Usami's sharp eyes watched Misaki like the hawk. The brunette and the blonde stood face to face for a couple of minutes, speaking but barely looking at each other. After a brief conversation, the two awkwardly shook hands and bowed before separating. Misaki started shuffling his way back to the group while Hisashi darted out the nearest door. His eyes wide with concern, Yuu wordlessly handed Renaka his wine glass and bolted after the blonde, walking as quickly as he could without breaking into a run. Pushing past his editor, Usami also stormed away from the group and grabbed Misaki's shoulder, pulling him aside.

"Usagi-san, what are you doing?" Misaki asked bewilderedly as Akihiko stared at him with intense eyes.

"What was that all about?" The author demanded. "Did he say something to you!"

"No—No…it was nothing," Misaki mumbled in reply, his eyes darting towards the ground.

"It wasn't 'nothing' Misaki! Where do you know him from?" Usami snapped, taking the smaller boy's shoulders tightly in his large hands. At the author's fearsome touch, Misaki glanced up, and felt terrible at the amount of pain and concern that had welled up in Akihiko's eyes.

"All—All right," Misaki finally murmured. "…You—Do you remember how my parents died when I was eight?"

Akihiko's eyes widened and he gave a single nod.

"Well… when my brother and I were going over the funeral arrangements…we found out that someone else had died in that accident. When my parent's car spun out of control, they hit another car and the driver was killed in the collision. Nii-chan and I ran into the other family…and their name was Araki. A—Araki-san's…his stepbrother was killed that night…"

The author's lip parted in shock, and the grip he had on Misaki's shoulders softened into a caress.

"Misaki," He murmured tenderly. "I am so sorry."

The teen tried to shrug casually, but his eyes stayed on the ground.

"It's okay, Usagi-san. I'm sorry for causing inconvenience. We only met once and I— I didn't even think he would recognize me, I mean, I remember him because of his blonde hair but…I guess he must have remembered me too…"

* * *

><p>Renaka's sharp eyes watched the entrance to the party intently, her mind only focused on the welfare of her surrogate son. She didn't know why the blonde had run out like he did, but she could certainly guess. And knowing all too well how prone Hisashi was to panic attacks, her concern was rampant. She was worried, both for Hisashi and for Yuu. While she had been thrilled about the blonde finding a doting, intelligent boyfriend, she also knew that past ghosts weren't something that disappeared with the arrival of a new face. Even though his demeanor had certainly improved, Hisashi still had loads and loads of emotional baggage from his life, and not everyone was equipped to deal with that kind of instability. In a way, Renaka was waiting to see if this new relationship was strong enough to weather more than a few choppy waves.<p>

But for one of the few times in her life, the mangaka found herself surprised when the two re-entered the room about ten minutes later. Yuu walked closely beside the blonde, whispering quiet words into his ear. Hisashi's face was still somber, but at the same time…calm, no traces of panic or fear in his eyes.

Renaka breathed a sigh of relief, her lips curling into a smile.

"Sashi-chan?" She called as they approached. "Is everything all right?"

"Y—yeah. Just startled is all." The blonde murmured back.

The mangaka nodded understandingly.

"Well boys, it's been fun but I have a few authors I have to meet with. Why don't you and Yuu go and enjoy the party?"

Yuu returned the nod, catching her suggestion that the two spend some time together.

Renaka left in short order, leaving the two assistants still standing by the beverage tables. Hisashi took another glass of wine and sipped it, strangely quiet.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yuu asked. The blonde nodded.

"I'm fine Yuu…but, do you think we could find somewhere less crowded? I'm kind of worn out."

"Sure," Yuu smiled. "I know just the place."

The reddish brunette subtly placed his hand on the blonde's elbow and led him to the south side of the room, where two glass doors stood ajar, letting in the cool night breeze and a pinch of the moonlight.

The marble balcony was completely deserted, all of the invitees choosing to remain where it was slightly warmer. But Hisashi found the outdoor air a welcome change from the packed, heated room. The cold air soothed his flushed cheeks and opened his lungs as he leaned on stone railing, the breeze fluttering his fair hair. Yuu stood beside him, placing his warm palm on the small of the blonde's back. Hisashi smiled at the touch and moved closer to Yuu, resting his head on the taller brunette's shoulder.

The couple gazed at the city together, the bruised sky clashing with the bright lights of the buildings. In the distance they could see the white prism of Tokyo tower, and the multicolored gleam of the amusement park Ferris wheel.

"Yuu…"

"Yeah?" The brunette murmured.

"Thanks…for the help. I'm sorry…really didn't expect to see him here."

Yuu rubbed his cheek softly against the blonde curls.

"Hisashi, there's no need to apologize. I'm here for you, and I'm happy that I could help you…especially since you helped me so much…"

Hisashi lifted his head back up, his lips parting in silent awe.

Yuu smiled, wrapping his arm around Hisashi's waist.

"Hey," He murmured. "We're still at a party. Why don't we dance…"

Blonde eyebrows furrowed.

"Dance? Are you serious?"

Yuu chuckled, his arm turning Hisashi's body.

"Of course."

Once Hisashi was face to face with him, Yuu snaked his arms around the uke's waist, his feet shoulder width apart. The blonde instinctively wrapped his arms around Yuu's neck as the brunette began to sway, his arms steadily steering Hisashi with him.

The two move slowly and rhythmically in the dark corridor of the balcony, their faces bathed in the transcendent light of the moon. The music and chatter inside could faintly be heard, but the stillness of the night prevailed. In fact, the only sounds the two could really hear were each other's quiet breaths, making the moment tenderly intimate. The gentle but steady rocking of the two bodies was calming to Hisashi, and soon he was resting his head on Yuu's shoulder once again, their warm bodies pressed tightly together.

"Yuu…I love you…" Hisashi murmured, closing his eyes.

"I love you too Sashi," Yuu replied, planting a kiss in the nest of the flaxen curls. "And I always will."


	21. Chapter 21

Well fans and practitioners of Yuuism, it is time to end the love affair of Yuu Hisashi.

I cannot say how grateful I am to you all, as this became my most popular story with thousands and thousands of hits.

Most of all let me say this:

THIS IS A FUCKING YAOI! MEANING IT'S FICTIONAL! AND THEREFORE: THERE SHOULD BE. NO. SINGLES!

EVERYONE NEEDS SOMEBODY TO LOVE! IF NOT IN FUCKING REAL LIFE (i should know as i am in a long term relationship with my computer...) THEN AT LEAST IN THE FUCKING BOYS LOVE FANTASY REALM!

Ahem. So everyone, thank you for helping to uphold my beliefs in yaoific boys love ^_^

**Arigato Gozaimasu.**

**The Black Flamingo 101**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**(6 months later)**

Hisashi sat in the comfortable folds of the couch in Yuu's living room, his trim thighs casually tucked underneath him as he flipped through the sketchbook Yuu had left beside the bed that morning.

His dull blue eyes glanced at the clock, and his wrinkled his nose. Yuu certainly was taking his time running to the post office. But it was pretty icy out, so the blonde shrugged it off, just happy that he was able to stay in the temperature controlled indoors.

At just the thought of setting foot in the knee deep snow outside, the blonde pulled a folded blanket off the back of the couch and tucked it all around himself, snuggling deeper into the cozy fabric. He turned another page in the sketchbook, shaking his head and smiling as he saw another sketch of himself in his boyfriend's notebook.

"Oh Yuu…" Hisashi murmured, staring at the drawing of the curly blonde sitting at a desk, his eyes focused intently on the careful brushstrokes of a calligraphy scroll. Hisashi's dull blue eyes looked over at the wall, where the finished scroll was hanging. The crisp white paper was decorated with Yuu and Hisashi's names, scripted in elegant black ink. In fact, Yuu had a lot of Hisashi's art around his house, each one framed and hung with the utmost care.

The blonde had his share back at his apartment as well, including the original copy of the Mount Fuji background Yuu had drawn for Ijuuin. But as often as the two gave and traded artwork, Hisashi was still surprised at how obsessed Yuu was with drawing him.

And the next picture further proved that point.

Those same eyes went incredibly wide as Hisashi saw the full body nude of himself sleeping on Yuu's double bed, completely unaware that he was uncovered and being photographed in pencil.

"YUU!" Hisashi cried, his cheeks flushing at the amount of detail in…places.

The blonde clamped the sketchbook shut, wrinkling his nose again as thoughts and plots of immediate revenge began to take over his mind.

But then again, sending his boyfriend sixteen blocks in a snowstorm was by far the best punishment he could give…

Hisashi heard the door being unlocked and he grabbed another pillow and settled further into the couch, trying to look as warm and comfy as possible as a very Popsicle-looking Yuu trudged into his home, unraveling all his various wet garments. The reddish brunette raised an eyebrow at his warm, dry, smug boyfriend and raised an eyebrow.

"There's no way that deal was fair." Yuu stated, shrugging off his coat.

Hisashi snorted.

"Well, you agreed last night."

"I didn't know there would be sleet." Yuu retorted, still removing wet clothes.

"Then next time don't wake me up at three o'clock in the morning wanting to bang. Go on the self serve and let me sleep." Hisashi countered.

In spite of his very cold chagrin, Yuu smiled.

"Still, I think another midnight snack is in order tonight." He chuckled. "Especially since I went all the way there to bring you this. Special delivery, all the way from Hokkaido."

"It came?" Hisashi asked excitedly, kneeling on the edge of the couch. Yuu walked up from the entryway, taking out a small package from underneath his arm. The blonde jumped off the couch and raced over, taking the damp box from the brunette.

Yuu smiled as he saw light rise up in the blonde's eyes like a lit candle. Hisashi held the box close to his chest, closing his eyes.

"Atsushi's manga…" The blonde murmured. "It's finally out."

"And Renaka-san guaranteed that this is the very first copy." Yuu added, his smile widening at the blonde's happiness. "So what do you say we be the first ones to read it?"

Hisashi nodded enthusiastically, heading over to the dinning room table. Yuu grabbed a pair of scissors from the kitchen and they sat down together, starting to open the box.

But as soon as the tape was cut, Yuu felt a warm hand cover his own.

"Wait Yuu…" Hisashi said quietly. The brunette set the scissors down, glancing curiously at his boyfriend.

"Is something wrong Hisashi?"

The blonde shook his head and smiled sheepishly.

"No…but, before we open it…I…have something…that I want to give you."

Yuu cocked his head, his garnet eyes narrowing curiously.

"What?"

Hisashi closed his eyes and inhaled then reached inside his blue striped hoodie. Yuu's eyes went wide as he saw the blonde's fingers pull out the black cord, a familiar white rock tied securely to the end.

The brunette's lips parted in blatant shock.

"Sashi," He said. "You—you don't have to do that…"

But Hisashi didn't reply as he slipped the rock necklace over his head. He held out his palm to Yuu, offering the most cherished memento of his dead friend without a moment of hesitation.

"Yuu," The blonde murmured, giving the brunette a small smile. "I want you to have this."

It was all Yuu could do to hold his mouth shut.

"But…I don't mean to be rude Sashi…but why?"

Hisashi's blue eyes lowered, but the smile never left his face.

"Yuu…Atsushi gave me this rock because I was the most important person in his life…and now I want to do the same thing. This rock is my very favorite thing, and I want you to have it so my favorite thing, and my favorite person are always together."

The blonde reached out his free hand and gently took Yuu's, folding the necklace into the brunette's palm.

"Sashi…" Yuu murmured, his eyes growing moist. "I don't know what to say…"

Hisashi laughed quietly under his breath, still smiling at his seme.

"Just say you won't lose it."

Yuu laughed back.

"Not a chance," He breathed, leaning forward. Hisashi did the same and the two pairs of lips met, the love and warmth of the relationship melting the ice of the wintry outdoors, and the jaded frost that had almost frozen their hearts.

After they parted, Yuu took the necklace and looped it over his head, tucking it safely into his shirt.

"Thanks Sashi," He murmured, his entire face simply beaming.

Hisashi smiled back, almost blushing at the elated look Yuu was showing him.

"You're welcome…now let's read some manga."

The blonde could hardly contain his excitement as Yuu ripped through the last of the tape and revealed two wrapped books.

"Oh she sent us two." Yuu nodded. "That was smart of her."

"Let me see! Let me see!" Hisashi said, practically bouncing up and down. The two grabbed their wrapped tomes and plopped onto the couch together, the blonde ripping through the packaging like a hyper kid on Christmas morning.

"I really wanna see what his style is like," Yuu mused, also tearing through to his book. "See what the son of Rurouri Renaka could do."

"I know!" Hisashi added excitedly, brushing aside the last of the paper. "It'll be great to see his stuff again…"

The two finally got the manga unwrapped and looked intensely at the revealed covers, with the title "Always, by Hajime Atsushi" in big, bold letters.

But when they looked past the title, Hisashi's eyes widened.

On the front cover were two boys…kissing.

"What the…" The blonde stuttered, hurriedly flipping the book around to read the summary. And as he read, his mouth dropped.

"Oh my god!" Hisashi yelled. " 'Join our hero Hisashi as he searches for love and acceptance in the world of manga making! With a foreword by famous BL author Akikawa Yayoi!'"

"AHAHAHAH! HHAHAH!" Yuu doubled over, his mouth bellowing laughter. "WOW! Who woulda thought your late non-ex was into yaoi? What a riot!"

"YUU!" Hisashi screamed. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY! MY NAME IS IN HERE!"

"Oh my gosh!" Yuu laughed harder. "I am going to have so much fun reading this."

Hisashi cried in horror as he flipped to the middle of the book, where he found himself and another boy…in bed.

"And Renaka-san DREW THIS!" He yelled. "How could she do this to me! HOW COULD ATSUSHI DO THIS TO ME!"

"Well," Yuu chuckled, brushing a tear from his eye. "He did love you… way too much. And now he'll always be able to love you, just like me."

Hisashi wrinkled his nose, still furious.

A devious grin spread over Yuu's face.

"Only now, the whole world gets to see."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! YUUUUU!"

And so, Araki Hisashi and Yanase Yuu entered their first year together, and Hisashi was already contemplating putting his new lover through as much hell as he could muster. And as for the suave, happy reddish brunette, after receiving the gift of the rock Atsushi had given his lover, he vowed in his heart to love the blonde as hard as he could always, just like the characters for the blonde's name.

That is, when he wasn't teasing the life out of him.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>And now my dear readers, I have one last thing to say before this officially ends...<p>

...Be ready for the sequel.


	22. Chapter 22

This is the official announcement that the "Always" sequel "Forever" is out! :)

Thank you all for reading and hope you enjoy it!

TBF101


End file.
